Kyuketsuki
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: Harán equipo. -¡¿Qué has dicho, vieja! -Es una buena adquisiciòn... No me digas así! De sólo pensarlo... Maldita vampiresa pero... ¿No era eso lo que quería; estar con él? -¿No te molesta que condusca a esta velocidad? -Confío en ti. Itachi sonrió. ItaDe
1. Itachi

Su trabajo no era fácil

Su trabajo no era fácil. Si bien tenía buena paga, debía arriesgar su vida todos los días. Podía decir que estaba acostumbrado, sólo que no le alegraba específicamente. Por el momento, hacer lo que hacía le había parecido lo más peligroso en miles de aspectos, claro, hasta que Tsunade le arrojó una carpeta lejanas semanas atrás con un expediente.

-Un nuevo.

-¿Y me importa porqué...? –la rubia de inmensos pechos sonrió malignamente. Maldita vampiresa.

-Estará a tu cargo.

Entrenar a Naruto en el fino arte de cazar vampiros había encabezado su lista de tareas peligrosas. Ya había comprobado que Uzumaki Naruto, algo así como el protegido de Tsunade, podía ser más peligroso que cualquier vampiro: una vez, por estar discutiendo una orden, casi le vuela los sesos con su pistola, el día anterior estuvo a punto de incendiar el complejo de práctica de la organización y la semana siguiente se las había ingeniado para enloquecerlo casi hasta el suicidio.

Pero no, ese mocoso rubio, idiota, gritón, enérgico y exasperante con complejo de zorro que era su alumno no lo vencería. No a él, no al gran caza vampiros Deidara.

-¡Deja de tontear y practica tu puntería, Naruto, hum! –gritó exasperado, desarmando su arma por quinta vez en la mañana. Ya podía escuchar a su muy querida pistola de balas de plata diciendo lo mucho que extrañaba ser usada. Sintió un renovado y más que familiar sentimiento de enojo. Desde que habían asignado a Naruto como su alumno, le habían alejado de las misiones y tuvo que dedicarse únicamente a entrenarlo. Por eso tuvo que decirlo, estaba furioso otra vez-: ¡Si no atinas diez de diez no dejaré que comas ramen por el resto de tu vida!

Diez balas, recargadas con presteza, habilidad y rapidez, atravesaron justo el centro de las cabezas de los muñecos de práctica que aparecían de la nada alrededor de Naruto.

Era un buen chico, lamentablemente se había encariñado con él. Iruka-san se lo dijo días atrás, cuando lo escuchó quejarse mientras preparaba el maldito informe reglamentario informando los progresos (nulos) de su nuevo alumno.

-Terminarás por amarlo. Tiene un poder especial para que todos lo amen.

No solía ser grosero con Iruka únicamente porque el hombre le había ayudado con ese asunto de los informes varias veces y le estaba agradecido. Deidara no era una persona desagradecida, menos en asuntos tan importantes, pero no pudo evitar pensar que estaba loco de remate.

-Te daré un consejo –siguió Iruka. Deidara escuchó atentamente, dejando de quejarse para escucharlo. La cicatriz en la nariz del hombre era la única herida que conservaba de sus días como Cazador, todavía se contaba por los pasillos y entre Cazadores el temible final que le dio al Vampiro Mizuki, un verdadero estorbo. Sin mencionar sus amplios conocimientos en el tema, Iruka, además de encargarse del papeleo importante, solía adiestrar en conocimientos básicos y teóricos a los nuevos reclutas-. Usa incentivos, juega utilizando lo que le gusta y lo motiva a tu favor.

Ramen. Naruto _amaba_ el ramen.

-¡Otros diez disparos! Si aciertas todos te llevaré a comer ramen esta noche.

Por supuesto, Naruto acertó.

Más que satisfecho consigo mismo (y con el chico, para qué negarlo) Deidara terminó rápido el informe y lo entregó a Shizune, la jefa del departamento de medicina que había cerrado muchísimas heridas que se suponía nunca sanarían a los que formaban parte de la Organización Caza Vampiros para la que trabajaba Deidara, y allegada a Tsunade, que irónicamente fue transformada en vampiro cincuenta años atrás por uno de los más acérrimos enemigos del gremio: un tal Orochimaru.

Conocía al tipo de vista. Era un verdadero estorbo, asqueroso, con apariencia viperina y cierto aire de travesty.

No le molestaba mucho eso de la apariencia, es decir, él mismo era un ser andrógino. Para ser un hombre de veintidós años hecho y derecho, parecía una mujer alta, esbelta, de cintura y cuello delgados y manos delicadas. Pero que dijeran lo que quisieran, a él le gustaba su cabello largo, que rozaba sus caderas, y sus facciones hermosas, los ojos rasgados, la boca delgada pero carnosa. También sus preciosas manos que tocaban tan bien el piano y le permitía crear arte, pues Deidara era un fan declarado del arte, trabajaba aquí únicamente porque no tuvo más opción. Lo que le molestaba era que el vampiro _coso_ lengua larga le daba mala espina. Y le había tocado el trasero, el muy maldito.

Nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¿Dei-niichan, te sientes bien ttebayou?

Tuvo que calmarse y decirle a Naruto que no se preocupara por él. Pidió otros palillos, pues había partido a la mitad los suyos.

Ups.

Naruto había adquirido la manía de decirle Dei-niichan de un tiempo para acá. A Deidara, curiosamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Había empezado a tomarle cariño a la iniciativa, pasada la actitud rebelde e infantil, que mostraba el chico por mejorar y mejorar más. Al principio resultó ser un desastre, aunque sus instintos y reflejos eran agudos y tenía un conocimiento básico de la academia, su puntería era pésima, solía renegar de las órdenes y hacer lo que él consideraba mejor, lo cual _nunca _resultaba ser mejor. Por suerte, siempre trabajaron en simulaciones y Hatake Kakashi, ese pervertido amante de las novelas para adultos, reconocido como el legendario Asesino Blanco, descendiente de una estirpe de Cazadores, había sido de gran ayuda.

Kakashi estaba entrenando, por primera vez en muchos años, a otro joven. Hatake había sugerido ponerlos a entrenar juntos y, dada la rivalidad que ambos se tenían el efecto fue inmediato. El protegido de Kakashi, un chiquillo por lo demás insoportable, prepotente y hermoso (él era un artista, sabía reconocer la belleza cuando la veía), y Naruto se hicieron progresiva y sorprendentemente más fuertes. Esa noche entrenaban solos, pues Kakashi y el chico tenían misión.

Maldita su suerte, esta era la mejor época, sin demasiado frío ni demasiado calor por las noches ni la luna entrometiéndose a cada momento brindándoles fuerzas a los malditos vampiros. Parecían desgraciados licántropos. Sonrió, ellos odiaban la comparación.

Acompañó a Naruto a casa antes de irse a la suya propia. ¡Quería dormir, maldición! De camino a su apartamento, mientras saboreaba su triunfo como tutor y las futuras misiones que Tsunade había prometido para final de semana (quería una nueva cámara fotográfica y era concienzudamente cara) sus agudos sentidos, siempre alerta a causa de su entrenamiento, le dijeron que no estaba solo.

Caminó con cautela, mirando discretamente a los lados, con la espalda rígida, las manos listas para buscar sus pistolas y disparar a quien o a lo que se le acercara en menos de tres segundos. Lidiar con vampiros significaba entrenar la rapidez, los reflejos y la fuerza con sobrehumana intensidad. Sabía de al menos dos personas que murieron en medio de los entrenamientos.

Pero nada pasó. Ni cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada del edificio donde vivía para buscar sus llaves ni esperando el ascensor. Abrió con silencio la puerta de entrada de su departamento, llena de sofisticados sistemas de seguridad que sabía burlar en cinco segundos en caso de que tuviera que escapar de su propia casa.

Su trabajo no era fácil y había que estar dispuesto a morir para ver el siguiente día.

Ya no sentía la anterior _presencia_, pero hizo el menor ruido posible y anduvo alerta de camino a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa pero mantuvo su arma cerca. De todas formas, si algo decidía atacarlo una vez acostado en la cama, siempre tenía el pequeño cuchillo de plata con agua bendita y mercurio bajo la almohada. Debía recordarle a Naruto hacer lo mismo la próxima vez.

Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta la cocina. Se sirvió agua, con lo cual logró calmarse un poco y enfriar la cabeza. Talló sus ojos fingiendo estar cansado, deteniéndose para escuchar, oler y percibir lo que pudiera.

No había nada.

Ya se estaba pareciendo a ese chico que vivía con Naruto, el alumno de Kakashi, el tal Uchiha Sasuke, que si bien era igual de nuevo que el rubio, había tenido progresos en la mitad de tiempo que Naruto. Se llevaban un año de diferencia y se conocían desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que tenían una relación íntima puesto que los había escuchado una vez en el sauna. No había dicho a Naruto nada pero estaba seguro que Sasuke lo sabía. Al día siguiente de eso, rompió a reír al verlos justos insultándose como los peores enemigos.

La gustaba el tipo de relación que tenían, parecían hermanos, dignos rivales pero los mejores amigos. Sasuke había sido uno de los incentivos usados en Naruto para que mejorara su técnica. Y como Sasuke había sido taaan útil, dejó que Naruto se fuera temprano a casa todos los días la semana pasada.

Detuvo su andar en mitad de la sala de estar que conectaba con el balcón. Se le congeló la sangre, contuvo la respiración, dejó de pensar, se ruborizó y calculó cuántos segundos le tomaría buscar su pistola para defenderse. Todo en fracciones de segundos.

Una voz fría como el hielo, sedosa como la más fina de las sedas, tan misteriosa como incitante lo detuvo antes de poder moverse.

-Buenas noches, Deidara. Veo que la falta de práctica te ha afectado ligeramente.

-Eres un desgraciado, ¿te lo han dicho?

Una sonrisa socarrona, hermosa, fugaz se posó en los labios finos pero carnosos del hombre. Sus facciones de ángel, crueles y atractivas se recortaban a la luz de la ciudad, que entraba tímidamente por la ventana, cerrada justo como la dejó antes de irse por la mañana. Sus peligrosas orbes rojizas lo miraban atentamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle de su rostro y cuerpo. Deidara no sabía si mal decirse por sólo haberse puesto unos pantalones o mal decirse por traerlos puestos.

-Sueles decírmelo.

-Porque tengo razón.

La persona ladeó la cabeza, los mechones de color ébano siguieron el movimiento y Deidara se contuvo de morder su labio.

Oh, se veía tan...

-Te extrañe.

Violable.

Bien, entre otras cosas.

Deidara se acomodó en el cojín sobre el piso, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y una lata de cerveza en la mano. Miraba casi con reverencia la figura, portentosa, elegante y pulcramente frente a él, tras la mesita de café, sentada en el sofá que le devolvía la mirada, plagada con deseo, curiosidad y embeleso. La luz estaba apagada, aquella persona no la necesitaba para nada y él podía adecuarse a la oscuridad en un relativamente corto tiempo. _Gracias, práctica_.

-Te ofrecería algo, pero no tengo nada en mi _refrigerador_ que puedas tomar –una sonrisa, junto a un ruidito maravilloso que supuestamente era una risa surgieron ante su comentario.

-Eres terriblemente elocuente.

-Kampai por eso –dijo elevando la lata y tomando de ella-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te hacía al norte, escuché que habían visto a alguien como tú según unos informes –dijo tranquilamente, como si es esos instantes no estuviera en peligro mortal. Ni hablar de lo que haría Tsunade si se enterase. Eso era todavía más peligroso, por lo cual lo dejó de lado.

-Te extrañé. Sabes que desde que estoy cerca de ti, he empezado a actuar de manera... Rara, como sueles decir.

-Es que tú eres raro, un auténtico fenómeno.

-Horripilantemente elocuente.

Deidara sonrió socarronamente.

-Pero así estoy bien para ti, ¿no?

-Así estás más que perfecto.

-Itachi, eres demasiado provocador. No te soporto, hum.

-¿Deseas que me valla?

Era increíble que una de las criaturas más despiadadas, hermosas, astutas y sobrecogedoras que habían pisado la tierra pudiera hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Pero Deidara se derretía por dentro, así que no importaba. Oh, creía que se derretía en serio, estremeciéndose con descontrol en su fuero interno, luchando por no exteriorizarlo.

-No dije eso.

-Si deseas que me valla puedo hacerlo.

Deidara lo observó fijamente unos minutos, sus ojos azules, rasgados y tatuados en las orillas con líneas negras (todos allí tenían tatuajes, él prefería en los ojos, ya que los resaltaban exquisitamente... o eso decía Itachi, de todas formas, antes de conocerlo, ya los tenía).

-¿Tú deseas irte? Dime la verdad –Itachi se la diría, porque no dejaba de mirar sus labios.

-Quiero quedarme aquí tanto como pueda.

-Eso supuse. Cielos, eres desesperante, hum.

Unos labios callaron su boca. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, realmente se asustaría y sus instintos asesinos altamente entrenados habrías saltado alarmas y empezaría a luchar por su vida. Pero no estaba en misión y, si bien podía morir en cualquier instante, no estaba precisamente atento, no con ése cuerpo duro, frío contra su espalda y esa mano de textura sedosa que empujaba su mentón para que girara la cabeza y deliciosos, magníficos y sublimes labios besaran los suyos.

Fue un beso tan salvaje, magnífico, dulce, lento, desenfrenado, delicioso y excitante igual que siempre y, por supuesto, diferente a los demás. Itachi era especialmente rápido para tener tan poca edad como vampiro. Era un prodigio en vida y muerte. No había visto en qué momento se acercó a él tan rápido.

Suspiró, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y recargó su peso muerto sobre el pecho de mármol de Itachi, quien lo acogió cariñosamente entre sus brazos, observándole con tierna curiosidad desde su posición. Sus ojos brillaban, más exquisitos que dos rubíes y su boca rojiza le llamaba desesperadamente.

-Perdóname –musitó tiernamente contra su oído, sintiéndolo estremecer. Acarició los cabellos dorados con una mano, recreándose con su largo y textura.

-Oh, cielos...

Deidara, girándose, pasó los brazos desesperadamente por los hombros de Itachi y devoró sus labios con furia y desespero. Itachi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y correspondió el gesto de la manera habitual, esa que no era una ni otra cosa pero que era todas a la vez, tan perfecta que le robaba el aliento sólo de pensarlo.

Se sentó descaradamente sobre su regazo, profundizando el beso, respirando por pequeños intervalos de no más de tres segundos. Con unas manos blancas, duras y frías como el mármol Itachi acarició delicadamente desde las caderas hasta las rodillas de Deidara, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para comenzar a gemir con tan solo un beso y las manos perfectas del vampiro acariciando sus costados.

-Eres perfecto –le susurró contra sus fríos labios-. Tan perfecto que duele.

De un movimiento, sin ocasionarle ningún daño, Itachi lo llevó a la habitación y lo tendió boca a bajo en la cama. Deidara decía que podía hacerlo en cualquier lugar pero Itachi, por más que midiera su fuerza, podía matar a Deidara de la nada, si era muy brusco o algo salía mal.

-Estoy seguro de que eso no pasará –aseguró Deidara con expresión burlona aquella vez, dejando de prestar atención a una película de época que Itachi había escogido.

Solía aparecerse de la nada, cuando era más inesperado, ofreciendo hacer cualquier cosa que el rubio deseara. Esa vez, por mero capricho de querer ver cómo era Itachi en una situación cotidiana, le dejó escoger una película y lo guió a el sofá. No supo lo que ocurría tras una hora, porque encontró muchísimo más entretenido a Itachi y su hermosa presencia. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, le obligaría verla la próxima vez que estuviera de visita.

-Me tienes demasiada estima –le contestó repasando con un dedo sus facciones femeninas. Lucía de pronto tan triste-. Si dejo de pensar por un momento, si me descuido tan sólo unos segundos, puedo destrozarte, matarte sin darme cuenta.

-Eres el vampiro más fuerte. Sobrevivirás, seguro, hum.

-No. Si eso pasara, ya tengo planeada mi muerte.

-¡Grandísimo estúpido! Lo hemos hablado miles de veces. La vida de un humano es tan fugaz como debe serlo el arte. Deberías estar mentalizado.

-Cuando dices eso creo que podría odiarte. Entonces recuerdo que es imposible.

De eso hacía tiempo, pero jamás podría olvidarlo. El rostro perfecto de Itachi parecía destrozado por un dolor extremo e insoportable.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó el rubio de mala manera cuando Itachi los separó y apartó con su mano derecha, la otra bajo una de su rodilla, un mechón grueso que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Lo había perdido cuando todavía era joven. Odiaba a los vampiros por eso, porque disfrutaban hacer sufrir a los demás sin importarles nada. Si bien él mataba vampiros tuvieran la edad o la experiencia que fuera, no podía contra Itachi.

-Tu rostro. Sublime.

-Cállate por un rato... Mejor no lo hagas, grita un poco si lo deseas, hum.

El que gritó, fue él. Itachi era demasiado... él para hacerlo.

Deidara no era ningún adicto al sexo. Tampoco alguna clase de pervertido enfermo o reprimido. Sencillamente Itachi era increíble. Cada vez que lo hacían, parecía mejor que la anterior y el vampiro lo sorprendía la siguiente, y la siguiente. Hacía todo en el momento preciso, de la manera apropiada, tocaba donde debía y cómo debía.

Era lo suficientemente dulce pero rudo para el gusto del rubio, que no le molestaba verse sumiso como una chica, con las piernas enredadas en la cadera de Itachi y las uñas clavándose en la espalda de alabastro. Se dejaba hacer, después de todo, el único excitado parecía ser él. Según el mismo Itachi, los vampiros no eran iguales en ese aspecto a los humanos. Sí podían sentirse así, tener orgasmos y todo eso, pero era más complicado que ocurriera.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero reacciono particularmente rápido contigo, aun para ser vampiro.

Si eso no alimentaba el ego de Deidara nada podría hacerlo.

-Eres tan estrecho... y delicioso –siseó provocativamente a su oído, embistiendo con fuerza, tocándolo acertadamente.

De acuerdo, eso sí que podía.

El humano se obligaba a tener más aguante porque su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que Itachi tuviera que... acabar solo. Él era humano, su cuerpo funcionaba muy diferente. Cada vez que lo hacían terminaban practicando más de una posición, dependiendo de esta, era la cantidad.

-La... pared... –jadeó con el cuerpo lánguido.

-Está bien si no quieres –le recordó pacientemente Itachi, aún dentro de él. El otro le miró como si fuera idiota.

-¿Bromeas? Eres algo así como una droga, puedo estar muy destrozado por tu culpa, pero es inevitable que desee más.

Debía mantener su humor negro, le había gustado el brillo salvaje en los ojos rojos. Itachi sujetó sus muslos y apontocó su espalda a la pared. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se dispuso a besarlo con urgencia, besos tan ardientes, rudos y pasionales (sin mencionar perfectos) que Deidara pronto estaba enardecido de nuevo.

Itachi entonces inició las embestidas, ambos gimiendo y jadeando con descontrol. Deidara acomodó mejor sus piernas; usó como soporte los hombros fuertes de Itachi para dejar caer su cuerpo sobre él, separando la espalda de la pared y haciendo más desenfrenados los movimientos. Gimió ardientemente, sintiendo los besos y leves mordiscos por hombros y pecho. El ritmo aumentó, las rodillas de Itachi se posaron en el piso y Deidara se vio de pronto sobre su regazo, soltando exclamaciones ahogadas mientras sus caderas eran apresadas entre los dedos de Itachi, quien marcaba la cadencia de movimientos.

Para delicia de Deidara, Itachi soltó un hondo gemido que sonó como su nombre.

Sentía el sudor bajar por su piel, su cabello desordenarse con cada minuto que pasaba, su cara contorsionada por un placer más allá de lo humano. Le pareció que se acabó demasiado pronto, aunque los cansados músculos estaban satisfechos tras desenfrenados quince minutos.

Mierda, Itachi definitivamente sabía como destacar entre los humanos... Y vampiros. Nunca lo había hecho con un vampiro, pero seguro ninguno era mejor que el que respiraba agitado contra su pecho y que usaba para recuperar el aire.

-No ha... estado mal –jadeó apenas.

-Me has dejado por demás anonadado –rió entre dientes, mirando su pelo rubio esparcido por el piso.

-Créeme, puedo sorprenderte más.

-Lo estoy deseando con ansias.

Él también.

Deidara se vistió por petición de Itachi y fueron a la sala de nuevo. Esta vez bebió jugo de naranja, el que compraba para el latoso de su alumno ya que era su favorito. Cabía destacar que lo hacía con el mero fin de mimarlo, era tonto admitirlo pero Naruto era el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

Recostado con la elegancia de un gato en el sillón, Itachi abrió los brazos para él. Se hizo un ovillo entre sus piernas y brazos, todavía cálidos por el propio calor de su cuerpo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, hum?

-Quiero escucharte hablar.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, eres todo un bicho raro.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Por toda respuesta, Deidara se giró parcialmente para besarlo por largo rato. Ah, nunca se cansaría de eso. Regresó a su cómoda posición, sintiendo los dedos de pianista de Itachi recorrer, de nuevo, su pelo.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Sasuke que sigues con vida?

-Él cree que un vampiro me mató. Debe hacerse más fuerte, sobrevivir y luchar a toda costa. Sé que podrá matar a ese bastardo de Orochimaru si se lo propone. Hablaré con él, así me odie, cuando considere que podrá vivir sin temor a que lo maten. Ha crecido muy bien.

-Todos necesitamos una familia, hum. Pienso que él te necesita.

-Es por eso que es tan fuerte ahora y por lo que se hará todavía más poderoso. ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

-Supongo que sí –suspiró, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de cabello negro. Uno de los dedos fríos de Itachi golpeteó su nariz y él se rió estúpidamente-. Con el tiempo, empecé a olvidarlos. Era muy chico cuando eso pasó. A pesar de que un vampiro idiota amante de lo eterno con complejos de Dios me crió, supo inculcarme muy bien las enseñanzas para matar a un vampiro, hum. Era muy extraño, no necesitaba sangre ni se ocultaba del sol. A él le debo la reconstrucción de mi rostro, por eso me enojé muchísimo cuando él murió. Mataré a la persona que mató a Sasori-danna, pues él era muy bueno. Espero hacerlo sin que Tsunade se entere. Podría molestarse que un Cazador matara a otro.

-También se molestará si te descubre conmigo.

-Oh, eso no me importa, hum. Ya no tengo nada que perder, sólo a ti –se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. Los ojos de Itachi resplandecieron-. Cuentan que Kakashi, el Asesino Blanco, mató a dos vampiros altamente peligrosos, según los rumores amaba a ambos.

-Uno pertenecía a mi familia, lo transformaron siendo yo un niño –Deidara acarició su rostro pétreo, tan hermoso que seguía sin poder creer su posición. A veces, incluso estando bajo el cuerpo de Itachi, gimiendo con descontrol, se preguntaba si ese no era más que un sueño-. Supe de su muerte al convertirme. Ciertamente me sorprendió, solía aparecerse si algún miembro de la familia estaba en peligro.

-¿Vendrás también mañana?

-Si eso es lo que deseas.

-¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

-Ya lo sabes, pero me has pedido que no lo diga más, porque ofende tu arte y tu filosofía.

Deidara saltó y quedó frente a frente con el vampiro, acomodando las piernas entra las del otro, sus manos en el pecho tibio, sus caderas sujetas por dos manos fuertes.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Quiero verte, hum.

-Entonces –con movimientos sutiles, Itachi acomodó a Deidara de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, posó su mandíbula sobre la cabeza del humano y aspiró ese olor fabuloso que lo hipnotizaba- aquí estaré. Haremos lo que desees.

-Me parece bien.

Al despertar, se encontró entre sus tibias mantas, vestido con una pijama y en su habitación. El desayuno estaba en el microondas y la mesa dispuesta. Tsunade le gritó un buen rato por llegar tarde. Salió con Naruto a las montañas, vendó sus ojos y le dijo que lo siguiera. A cada momento el rubio gritaba, chillaba y se quejaba de que caería (cosa que pasaba muy a menudo) y tropezaría. Regresaron para el atardecer, cansados, hambrientos pero satisfechos. Una vez en la cima, le permitió a Naruto quitarse la venda y el chico lució impresionado por la vista.

-Es mejor el amanecer, hum. Te prometo que vendremos en otra oportunidad. Esta es tu última prueba. Hace tiempo, empezando tu entrenamiento, hicimos lo mismo y resultó un desastres. Has podido llegar a la cumbre. Ahora debes bajar, también con los ojos vendados, en silencio.

-¡¿He pasado?!

-La verdad, cumpliste el cometido, seguiste mi paso y no moriste en el intento, pero no, no has pasado la prueba, hum. Se completará una vez lleguemos abajo otra vez. Ya conoces el camino pero no será el mismo, con esta contradicción en mente, debes seguirme. Si puedes hacer eso, es seguro que tendremos una misión esperando por nosotros para el fin de semana.

-¡Grandioso! –Naruto, sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó fuertemente a Deidara, que dejó su aire ausente a un lado para gritarle y revolverle el cabello corto y alborotado-. ¡Muchas gracias, Dei-niichan!

Iruka tenía razón, había terminado amándolo.

-¡Suéltame, será mejor que nos apresuremos para regresar! Pon alerta tus sentidos y prepárate. ¡Date prisa y cúbrete los ojos! Si logras hacerlo te invitaré ramen.

-¡En seguida!

Deidara rió, aunque la risa no llegó a sus ojos. Naruto no pudo notarlo. Agradeció a los dioses por esto.

-Dei-niichan... –aventuró Naruto un rato más tarde, a media hora de camino.

-¿Sí, Naruto, hum?

-Me contaste aquella vez que tú también hiciste algo así hace tiempo. ¿Quién fue tu maestro? ¿Fue él quién te probó de esta manera? Sabes de muchas cosas y eres muy bueno en esto de cazar. ¿Tu maestro era así de bueno?

-Oh, mis habilidades no son nada comparadas con las suyas. En cuanto a esta prueba, fue el último examen que me hizo.

-¿La pasaste? Pregunta tonta.

-No realmente, hum. Me ocurrió algo semejante a ahora. Tuve que subir unas diez montañas como esta. La primera fue a los nueve años. Danna se adelantaba, no solía esperarme y si no llegaba a tiempo era duramente castigado al día siguiente con miles de ejercicios. Cambiaba el lugar siempre para que no pudiera recordarlo y hacer trampas. Me perdí muchas veces. Si no aparecía para el día siguiente iba a buscarme. Decía que era inútil el esfuerzo si moría.

-¡Qué cruel! –chilló Naruto, estampando la cabeza contra la rama baja de un árbol. Deidara se detuvo, suspirando cansinamente-. Eres sólo un niño, ¿por qué te trataba de esa forma?

-Él creía en mí y en mi potencial. A los quince años pude subir la última montaña, endiabladamente empinada por cierto, a su lado. Estando en la cima me permitió quitarme la venda pero yo no lo hice. Le dije que podía contemplarlo todo. Entonces bajamos y...

-¿Qué ocurrió luego? –susurró Naruto tras un prolongado silencio.

-Él me ordenó hacerlo de nuevo, dijo que lo haríamos en dos noches, porque quería que viera el amanecer, que era su regalo para mí. Pero nunca pudimos subir juntos. Mataron a mi maestro la noche anterior y pude escaparme con mucha dificultad.

-¿Vampiros?

-Realmente, Naruto, los vampiros no son tan malos como parecen –se acercó a él y desanudó la cinta negra en su cabeza. Era un poco más alto que el chico. Posó sus manos en los hombros que, notó con satisfacción, eran ligeramente más recios que al principio del entrenamiento. Le habló calmadamente, Naruto escuchaba sorprendido-. A Danna lo mató un cazador. Él era muy bueno, el único que se preocupó por un huérfano como yo. No espero que lo entiendas pero de igual forma de te lo diré, porque confío en ti. Danna era un vampiro antiquísimo, poderoso y cruel. Pero también fue un gran maestro, alguien de confianza y un verdadero amigo.

-¡Claro que te entiendo, Dei-niichan! –exclamó, girando sobre sus talones para verlo-. Tsunade-baachan también fue transformada en contra de su voluntad por las criaturas que persigue pero ella me cuidó y educó.

-Sasori buscó su inmortalidad, Naruto.

-¡¿Y qué?! Ella terminó por amar su condición. No deja de mirarse al espejo cuando nadie cree que la ve, pues ama su inmortalidad. Aunque esté vieja por dentro y tenga el temperamento de una cincuentona malhumorada –Deidara quiso carcajearse allí mismo mas se limitó a sonreír, soltando una risilla simpática-. A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo si fue un vampiro o no quien te enseñó. ¡Tú eres Dei-niicha, eso basta! Me has enseñado mucho, eso es lo que importa, me parece.

-Creo que por fin entiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. Vete a casa, él te estará esperando.

-Él está en una misión... –refunfuñó cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas.

-Me enteré que regresaba hoy.

Naruto se esfumó en tiempo record. El buen humor le duró un buen rato hasta que llegó a su departamento. Recordó en muy poco tiempo demasiadas cosas y se sentía vulnerable.

-Bienvenido –habló Itachi desde el sofá, sentado a sus anchas como si esa fuera su casa. De la misma manera que la noche anterior, abrió sus brazos para él. Únicamente para él.

Sin embargo, no se movió un centímetro. Bajó la cabeza, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y los párpados. Repentinamente, Itachi apareció a su lado, acunando entre sus manos de porcelana el rostro del rubio. Besó con delicadeza su frente y murmuró quedamente, mirándolo con adoración:

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –el muchacho se abrazó a sí mismo y agachó todavía más la cabeza.

-Yo... –mordió su labio hasta lastimarlo. Itachi observó la sangre cálida y, seguramente, deliciosa que bajaba por su barbilla en un hilillo delgado. Limpió cuidadosamente su piel, sintiendo insoportable el olor. Ante su toque, Deidara se agitó, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? –Deidara supo en ese momento que no podría resistirlo más. Soltó un alarido y miró a Itachi, luciendo desesperado.

-¡Es tan difícil! No es justo, no es para nada justo. ¿Sabes lo que odio de los vampiros, malditas criaturas infernales? ¡Esa desagradable eternidad! Daba por sentado que él viviría por siempre, que, a pesar de lo que yo decía sobre lo efímero y todo eso, Sasori, con sus absurdas creencias de eternidad, rompería mis reglas y viviría eternamente, justo como debía hacerlo, justo como esperaba de él, de Danna. Y ahora apareces tú, siendo eterno, inmortal, destrozando mis creencias, tambaleando mi filosofía. ¡Cómo deseo que vivas para siempre porque yo no concibo el que simplemente partas! Como tampoco quiero serlo. La eternidad no me sienta –musitó bajando gradualmente el volumen de su voz hasta que fue un susurro apenas audible.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi rompió a reír con fuerza, de una manera tan arrebatadora, melodiosa y encantadora que se sintió descolocado y admirado a la par. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, intentando alejar el asombro. Gritó, haciendo una mueca cómica de molestia y furia:

-¡¿Y ahora por qué diablos te ríes?! ¡Estoy atravesando un maldito problema existencial como si fuera un tonto adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, quiero que lo hagamos y tú vienes y te ríes, bastardo!

-Te lo he dicho con anterioridad, pero debo repetirlo: eres asombrosamente elocuente. Me dejas sin palabras.

-Aparentemente no lo suficiente... –rezongó con desagrado. Itachi, recuperando su mínima sonrisa, casi invisible, señaló el sofá, como si aquella fuera su casa y Deidara uno de sus invitados. Tomó su mano y lo guió para que tomara asiento. Él se arrodilló, sosteniendo cuidadosamente las manos del mortal entre las suyas, acariciándolas con los dedos helados, admirándolo como se observa algo perfecto.

-¿No lo entiendes? Tú jamás serás un ser eterno. Eres tan explosivo, cambiante, impredecible... Nunca sé cuál será tu siguiente paso, no puedo figurarme, por mucho que lo intente, qué ideas revolotearan en esa hermosa cabeza rubia y eso es fascinante. Estás lejos de ser mi entretenimiento, sólo que resulta inevitable no divertirme con esas ocurrencias tan...

-¿Desquiciadas? –probó, creyendo que aquello era demasiado surrealista para ser cierto.

-¡Explosivas! –susurró con voz febril. Para ser uno de esos vampiros modernos, a Deidara le parecía que muy fácilmente Itachi podría pasar por un vestigio del pasado: hablaba como uno-. Eso es lo que te hace inmune a la eternidad. Apenas tengo tiempo de disfrutar con una de tus ocurrencias cuando se avecina otra y esa, por supuesto, roba toda mi atención. Tu maestro debió pensar eso cuando te entrenó, porque mantuviste intactas tus creencias, aunque las de él eran tan distintas. Te respetaba, lo sé, por la manera en que hablas de él. Igual que tú lo respetas a él.

-Estás loco. ¿Te lo han dicho?

-¡Precisamente! –Deidara se sobresaltó-. Has vuelto a maravillarme, a tomarme por sorpresa. Lo has hecho de nuevo y sé que, por muchos años que puedan pasar, seguirá siendo así. Eso, Deidara, es algo que no pongo en duda –Deidara alzaba una ceja, preocupado de que Itachi pudiera perder el conocimiento a causa de aire por hablar tanto. De pronto recordó que él no necesitaba aire. Mordisqueó su labio pensativamente y suspiró.

-De todas maneras necesito pensarlo.

-Te esperaré toda la eternidad –dijo enseguida, acariciando vehemente su mejilla.

-Estás helado. ¿Sabes? Me parece que lo que necesitas es que alguien te entibie –y sin más, se lanzó sobre él para empezar a besarlo. El cuerpo duro y frío como mármol de Itachi siempre quedaba ligeramente cálido, tibio, luego de que estuvieran mucho tiempo uno junto al otro, en las condiciones que fueran-. Oh, cierto –se apartó y buscó entre su ropa, Itachi miraba expectante, con las manos sujetando fuertemente sus caderas-. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Una flor silvestre...

-No tengo idea cuál sea tu flor favorita, porque, estoy casi seguro, tienes una, eres del tipo que las tiene y sabe de ellas. Así que, mientras subía la montaña, recogí esta. Es pequeña y morirá pronto, pero es muy bonita. Pensé que sería un buen regalo. De todas maneras, no acepto quejas.

-Estoy complacido.

-Por favor, basta de palabras complicadas y modismos de principios de siglo. Te lo ruego: cállate... No, mala idea. Has el ruido que desees. ¿Dónde íbamos?

Tal como Deidara dijo, la delicada flor se marchitó rápidamente, aunque Itachi la puso en agua en uno de los vasos de vidrio del rubio, en el alfeizar de la ventana. Itachi se apareció con un ramo de esas flores la noche siguiente y Deidara decidió que debían ver una película. Lamentablemente, Deidara notó que Itachi estaba terriblemente frío y que esa no era una buena manera de mirar una película. Quedaron en volverse a ver la siguiente noche: Itachi tenía dudas de si el protagonista podría encontrar la tal Cámara Secreta que tanto lo angustiaba.


	2. Resoluciones

**El plan, inicialmente, era hacer de esto un ONE-SHOT y oh, sorpresa, no me pude contener. Como de costumbre ¬¬ Lo mismo me pasó con "Girasoles". Tal como van las cosas, quiero hacer un tercer capítulo pero hasta ahí llegaré. Ya voy a empezar las clases en la universidad y quiero volcarme de lleno en eso, sin olvidar que tengo muchos fics incompletos. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer un ItaDei que no me pude contener y, para no variar, tampoco no me pude contener de hacer una continuación. Bueno... Es su culpa, asterlicia09, akari-kaze! Ustedes me obligaron! No estaba en mis planes, ustedes son las culpables! Por cierto, el título del primer capítulo es "Vampiro", tal como lo indica el título del fic. No se me ocurre uno bueno para éste ni para el otro porque, como ya dije, era un ONE-SHOT.**

**Resoluciones**

Naruto se sentó pesadamente a mi lado, suspirando. Era extraño verlo suspirar, era un chico tan enérgico, alegre y agitado que los suspiros simplemente no iban con él. Le ofrecí de mi bebida, pero la rechazó amablemente con una seña: a él no le gustaba la cerveza.

Yo tomé un sorbo.

-¿No han habido muertes? –sonrió con amargura. Bien, no lo culpaba, recién la incomodidad no se sentía, se palpaba.

-Por lo menos ha desistido de golpearlo.

-Quieres decir que está agotado.

-Aja. Fue una buena idea desarmarlo.

-Claro que lo fue, todas mis ideas son buenas.

El muy maldito me ignoró.

-Si lo piensas, tiene sentido. Resistió bastante, algo así como media hora.

-Mañana estará afónico –compartimos un intento de sonrisa. Podía ver la incomodidad, la frustración, la impotencia, un ligero tinte de resentimiento y el agotamiento, por sobre todo. Golpeé su hombro con el mío cariñosamente. Yo era su maestro-. Todo se arreglará.

-Eso espero –otro suspiro. De acuerdo, debía detenerse o empezaría a sentirme culpable. Era casi doloroso ver su rostro sin sonrisa (por más falsa que fuera) y sus ojos sin brillo alguno-. Tsunabe-baachan no estará feliz.

-Lo sé...

-Yo tampoco lo estoy mucho.

-Sabes que no podía decírtelo.

-Hubiera preferido enterarme por tus labios que por los pasados... acontecimientos –tanteó, no sabiendo qué termino usar. Lo consideré un momento. Jugó tiernamente con sus dedos. Podíamos escuchar los gritos y exclamaciones exaltadas a lo lejos. Reclamos, injurias, palabras hechas bramidos por el resentimiento.

-Tomaste mejor de lo que pude haber esperado la noticia de que mi Danna, la persona que me enseñó a matar vampiros, fuera uno de ellos. Entiende que no tenía la misma certeza para este caso. No me pareció que reaccionarías bien si te dijera que sostenía una relación con un vampiro.

-Una vez me dijiste –empezó, esquivando mi mirada-: "Soy tu maestro, por lo tanto _no deberás _nunca cuestionar mis palabras, decisiones o pensamientos así como _debes_ saber que la desconfianza no puede existir aquí".

-No fue la desconfianza lo que me detuvo, Naruto –dije con rotundidad y fastidio. Un nuevo grito se alzaba por sobre los demás sonidos a nuestro alrededor-. Más que temer tu reacción, temí el peligro que pudiera significar para ti. La información es poder así como también el máximo peligro.

-Puedo cuidarme solo –gruñó con resentimiento. Mocoso descerebrado e idiota... ¡Qué cabeza dura! Era peor que yo cuando Danna... existía (cuando él estaba vivo, quizá mi tátara tatarabuelo era un adolescente). Me armé de toda la paciencia que había aprendido a acumular y usar desde que me fue asignado como estudiante. Debía admitir que había cambiado: casi puedo decir que soy mejor persona.

-La venda en tu cabeza y brazo debilitan tu credibilidad.

-¡Y a ti qué te importa!

-¡Me importa porque te aprecio, eres importante para mí! –me miró anonadado. Los gritos cesaron de pronto, supuse que Sasuke se había quedado sin voz-. No es fácil, nada fácil. Es... injusto –dije usando las palabras de aquella vez, que se me hacía tan lejana-. Perdí a mi familia, a Danna, esta noche estuve a punto de perderte a ti y... No soportaría que alguien más se fuera, que me arrebataran más personas importantes.

-Dei-niichan... –con mis dedos golpeé juguetonamente su frente. Él la cubrió como acto reflejo, que en conjunto con su mirada enojada le regresaron un poco de aquél Naruto que apareció un día ante mí diciendo que no necesitaba de ningún maestro porque podía convertirse en el mejor caza vampiros de la historia sin ninguna ayuda.

En ese entonces, conocí a Itachi. Recordarlo hacía que un nudo se creara en mi garganta. Lo maldije para mis adentros, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. Fue por conocerlo, porque apareció en mi vida que pude comprender ciertas cosas. Sus palabras acertadas, dulces, elegantes habían destrozado las barreras que se reforzaron hasta límites insospechados luego de la muerte de Sasori.

Pensé que Sasori me miraría con ironía, sonriendo levemente con sorna y diría algo como: "Veo que has sucumbido a la belleza y perfección de lo eterno". Por supuesto, buscando ser lo más respetuoso que podía, yo rebatiría ese comentario, diciéndole que era un soñador empedernido y que mejor bajaba de su nube.

Miré por la ventana el cielo estrellado cada vez más claro por la pronta aparición del amanecer. Me gustaban los amaneceres más que los crepúsculos. Los crepúsculos duraban mucho rato y, aunque fueran como una explosión de colores cálidos, igual a las que producían mis balas cuando impactaban contra un vampiro, me recordaban lo importante que era el color rojo en mi vida.

La sangre que rodeaba a los cadáveres de mi familia. El cabello rojo de Sasori, corto, lleno de rizos de querubín y con olor a cedro. Los ojos rojos de Itachi.

Los amaneceres, en cambio, eran más reconfortantes. Era ver esfumarse el que yo sabía eterno manto negro de la noche, y las estrellas que estarían allí mucho después de que yo abandonara este mundo y la oscuridad que se cierne por todos lados.

Era un repentino estallido de vida y color que rompía con lo imperturbable de la noche. Los amaba por ello, los odiaba porque me hacían dudar acerca de la elección más importante en mi vida.

Quería vivir para despertar al despuntar el alba y ver cómo el mundo despertaba pero aquello significaba darle la espalda a la promesa más importante que me habían hecho.

Sería apartar de un golpe brusco la mano perfecta de Itachi tendida hacia mí.

Sería renunciar a una vida inacabable junto a él.

-Si fueras mi hijo, te hubiera abrazado hasta matarte yo mismo de la asfixia, si fueras mi pareja, te hubiera llenado de besos aliviados y fogosos, si fueras mi hermano, te apalearía y gritaría hasta lo humanamente posible, mejor, hasta lo inhumanamente posible. Pero eres mi aprendiz, mi alumno, mi protegido. Debo recibirte dispuesto a curar tus heridas, hacerte entender la razón de tus tropiezos, entrenarte con el fin de que seas más fuerte, hablarte duramente sobre lo escasas que son las segundas oportunidades y lo muy agradecido que deberías estar por tener una, en este caso, seguir con vida. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora.

Estaba herido, no sólo físicamente (aunque Itachi hizo un trabajo excepcional protegiéndome durante la batalla, incluso cuando Sasuke lo apuntó con su arma presa de la ira y yo me interpuse entre ambos). Había abierto las capas que me separaban del mundo para decir todo esto, quedándome vulnerable, débil, convirtiéndome en un blanco fácil. Había dejado ver a Naruto lo mucho que me importaba, a Sasuke lo humano que podía llegar a ser, a mí mismo por la reverencia que volcaba en el recuerdo y las enseñanzas de Sasori.

El único que no parecía estar sorprendido era Itachi, él y su perfección. Era una criatura perfecta, un ser sin error ni fallas, un vampiro al fin y al cabo.

Una vez, recuerdo claramente, me dijo susurrando contra mi labios que lo que más quería ahora era conocerme, era un capricho. Dijo que quería ver cada faceta cambiante, inestable, explosiva de mí: mi lado paternal, mi sobre protectora conducta de hermano mayor, lo revoltoso de un hermano menor, el inagotable lado artístico que dominaba cada uno de los otros aspectos. Dijo que quería conocer lo que ya sabía que estaba allí, así tuviera que sacrificar su eternidad.

Él tenía planes para morir.

Estaba decidido a matarse si yo fallecía. Por ello luché por mantenerme con vida, para que su maravillosa existencia perdurara tanto como estaba en mis manos, porque sabía que, en dado caso que él fuera quien muriera, debía luchar aún más fuerte para seguir siendo yo, preservando su recuerdo, manteniéndolo vivo para mí, dentro de mí.

Yo no quería que muriera, que se fuera y me abandonara. Me había vuelto tan dependiente de él...

No le cocinaba, tampoco salíamos a pasear juntos o a comer, porque no podíamos hacer esto. Y no refiriéndome sólo al hecho de que el sol le afecta. Era peligroso que supieran de nosotros, no de él, no de mí, de _nosotros_. Pero sí me tendía sobre su pecho, a esperar sus mimos tiernos que siempre llegaban más temprano que tarde. Le hablaba, le insultaba, él me respondía con sus palabras rebuscadas, su vehemencia habitual, su cruel espontaneidad. Dejaba que me desnudara o que fuera al revés, no me importaba la vergüenza, el deshonor o el inminente riesgo de morir.

Podía sobrevivir varios días sin verlo, semanas sin saber de él, pero jamás abandonaba mis recuerdos, nunca dejaba tranquila mi mente con su plácida sonrisa, a veces socarrona que destilaba superioridad, no podía olvidar sus ojos sabios, tan jóvenes y viejos al mismo tiempo, tampoco su voz de arcángel, esa que preguntaba si estaba bien que se quedara a mi lado y pronunciaba mi nombre, saboreando cada letra.

Yo no podía olvidar a Itachi, era lo único constante en mi vida, lo único que se mantenía imperturbable, estático... Eterno.

Sasori-danna pagaría por escucharme justo ahora. Pero él no fue eterno, eché en falta su presencia y lo culpé de no estar aquí, ahora. Desearía que viera que ahora tengo un alumno al cual enseñar y proteger, que sigo sus consejos a la hora de cazar vampiros y que finalmente aprecié (por mucho que odiara admitirlo) su visión del arte, de la vida.

Me metí al cuarto donde estaba Itachi y lo descubrí reteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo propio, acariciando con su boca el pálido cuello. Ahora manchado de escarlata y perforado, marcado con un estigma, una cicatriz que se repetiría cada vez que Sasuke lo deseara y sintiera _sed_.

Itachi me miró, los labios rojos y húmedos por la sangre esparcida en ellos. Lucía herido pero a la vez feliz. Sasuke gritaba, ahogaba gemidos y se agitaba convulso. Cerré la puerta, no debía entrar luz bajo ningún concepto.

Naruto gritó horrorizado, tal vez teniendo las mismas reservas que yo en cuanto al Don Oscuro. Sasuke se retorció, musitando entrecortadamente su nombre y el de Itachi. Creo que tuve ganas de llorar y sonreír pero no fui capaz de ninguna de las dos. Apenas podía respirar.

-Te odio –susurré, separando mis labios un centímetro. Itachi me escuchó y lamió un hilillo de sangre en el cuello de su hermano. Salí apresuradamente de allí. No sentí celos, ni ira, mucho menos impotencia.

Me di un baño tan largo, que la piel de mis dedos se arrugó como una pasa. Entré a la pequeña recámara cuya puerta sólo yo podía abrir (y tal vez un vampiro, si yo no le volaba los sesos antes), me arrodillé solemnemente frente a la marioneta de madera, ricamente vestida sentada sobre un hermoso asiento. Era idéntico a mi maestro, fue su última obra, su creación final. A su lado uno ligeramente más bajo y delgado estaba desplomado sin gracia, en una actitud más bien desinteresada, relajada. Tenía el cabello rubio como yo, las mismas facciones, quizá más aniñadas, las medidas que a base de su experta vista Sasori no Danna talló cuando yo tenía quince años.

No tenía ojos, eso era lo único que le faltaba. Mis ojos eran azules, rasgados en la comisura, de pestañas largas y oscuras (legado genético) e irises cristalinos, explosivos. El muñeco no podía ver pero me sentía mucho más ciego que él.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder –le hablé al silencio-. Tú me dirías: si no te apresuras, perderás la inmortalidad. Tú –me dirigí a la marioneta rubia- que despierte y reaccione, que ignore el ofrecimiento del Don Eterno.

Quise que las respuestas llegaran de la forma que fuera pero el yo más maduro y sabio me recordó que sólo las encontraría en mí mismo.

Naruto dejó una nota garabateada, tachada y húmeda sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Había salido a caminar, queriendo despejarse. Sabía que no volvería en un rato, tal vez hasta la noche. Revisé que hubiera ramen en la alacena y jugo de naranja en el refrigerador. También busqué vendas, gasas, yodo y algún ungüento de los de Shizune.

Salí a comer para el almuerzo a mi restaurante favorito, con el estómago rugiendo por no haber desayunado. Compré un cartón de leche, uno con jugo de naranja, varios tazones de ramen, un paquete de vendas y una botella de alcohol antes de volver a casa.

Quise desviarme del camino hasta un parque situado en una colina. Me retracté: no quería encontrarme con Naruto. El parque estaba repleto de árboles y él amaba los bosques.

Guardé las cosas que compré para él y regué las pocas plantas que tenía: las misiones podían mantenerme alejado mucho tiempo de casa. Limpié la sangre en el piso y la mesa del comedor, donde había vendado a Naruto.

Me tendí en el sofá favorito de Itachi con una lata de Coca-cola y una revista de arte en el pecho. Poco tiempo después, caí dormido, rezando para mi adentros que aquello que deseaba, pasara.

Efectivamente, al abrir los ojos, me encontré siendo abrazado por Itachi, que me miraba atentamente. Escuché los gritos y llantos de Naruto y Sasuke en la misma habitación de la otra noche pero no les presté mucha atención. Sasuke era débil a la luz del sol, al fuego y a algún material precioso como la perla (cada vampiro es débil a algún agente físico, de allí el mito de la plata). No tenía fuerza sobrehumana, ni rapidez o sentidos tan desarrollados como un vampiro. Acababa de nacer, le faltaba algún tiempo antes de que él fuera peligroso. Naruto no moriría.

Me lancé sobre Itachi con desmedida fuerza y velocidad. Tironeé de su cabello, clavé las uñas en su piel nívea, fui lo más salvaje que pude, lo más rudo que mi desesperación me permitió. Él, por el contrario, se mostró tan dulce, delicado y apacible como siempre, devolviendo mis fogosos besos con total calma, rozando con sus dedos mi figura como si fuera una pieza del más fino cristal veneciano.

No me disculpé por haberle dicho que lo odiaba, tampoco por mi actitud reservada, hosca y furiosa. La única manera en que podría disculparme sería tomándome con la guardia baja, distraído o en casos tontos como derramar algún líquido, tropezar con alguien, gritar de pronto y sorprender a las personas. Yo no me disculpaba por temas serios, si olvidaba cumpleaños mentía, si lastimaba a Naruto, me limitaba a protegerlo y cuidarlo con más esmero, pero yo no me disculpaba. Era demasiado orgulloso para ello.

La verdad, Itachi lo sabía, yo no le odiaba. Bajo ningún concepto (quizá su inmortalidad sí, pero eso es un asunto artístico que prefiero dejar de lado momentáneamente). Itachi se convirtió en una persona terriblemente importante para mí. No podía estar celoso de Sasuke, sería aberrado, tétrico, mucho menos de su condición de inmortal. Eso es imposible.

Sólo estaba muy triste, desesperado y dolido.

La última vez que había llorado, fue una semana después de la muerte de Sasori no Danna. Curé mi heridas, me escabullí para que no me mataran y, en caso de que me siguieran, perdieran el rastro. Subí la montaña que él me dijo y vi el amanecer. Caí de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño, aquel niño pequeño y débil que Danna rescató para educarlo y criarlo.

Maldición, se trataba de mi maestro, mi salvador, mi amigo. Y yo era un niño a quien le habían arrebatado a las personas que más significaban para él. Tiempo después, entré en la organización de Tsunade. Era tan bueno, que gané reconocimiento, principalmente, por mi edad.

Entonces conocí a Itachi y terminé por dudar de mí y mi arte. Eso sí que _no_ era sencillo.

Recuerdo a muchos de los vampiros que he matado. A muchos otros los veo en mis recuerdos como simples manchas, haces de colores que desaparecían tras un certero disparo de los míos, que le volaba el cuerpo en pedazos (balas expansivas... qué sería del mundo sin ellas), o con un despilfarre de balas de Naruto (la experiencia de un entrenamiento a la experiencia de la lucha es terriblemente distinta).

Recuerdo a ese tal Yuura, uno especialmente listo que se entremezcló en el gobierno y trató de exponernos a nosotros además de alimentarse de los peces gordos del Estado. Tsunade me alabó mucho por acabarlo y luego, al leer las noticias en el periódico la noche anterior, gritó desaforadamente el innecesario espectáculo pirotécnico que había armado y las tripas de Yuura esparcidas por la cámara del senado. Mis tímpanos volvieron a la normalidad una semana después.

También recuerdo a Kimimaro por ser uno de los más emblemáticos para Naruto. Mi alumno (luego de pasar la prueba en la montaña hace meses se convirtió en mi compañero a los ojos de todos pero era más fácil para mí ser su maestro así como era más fácil para él ser mi protegido) mataba torpemente, sin gracia alguna, ni mucho menos elegancia. Cabe destacar que discutimos por el asunto de matar. Él dijo que nunca mataría a nadie y que jamás lo había hecho, entonces decidí llamar "eliminación" a la cacería de vampiros, principalmente porque ellos no estaban vivos. Por eso eran no muerdos, duh.

Kimimaro era uno de los seguidores de Orochimaru. Tenía una belleza increíble, su aspecto no tan andrógino como el mío, pero era obvio que Orochimaru lo consideraba más que un sirviente, o que por ser un sirviente Kimimaro era su juguete. Habló de lo mucho que admiraba al coso lengua larga (Naruto siempre reía cuando decía eso) y que lo serviría hasta que le fuera útil. Le grité que era perfecto, mientras más fugaz su vida mejor mi sueldo.

Pero el bastardo no era cualquier cosa, comprendí por las malas. No sólo era uno de los subordinados del coso lengua larga, sino que era uno de los más importantes (el otro era un tal Kabuto pero Shizune ya se había prometido matarlo varios años atrás). Y con razón. Kimimaro era el vampiro perfecto: fuerte, rápido, con los sentidos agudizados hasta lo inimaginable y una habilidad especial desarrollada (todos los vampiros tienen una). Sus huesos eran más duros que los de cualquier vampiro y todas las balas que impactaron contra su frente rebotaron o estallaron simplemente lastimando su piel, que, cabe destacar, como buen vampiro que era se regeneraba. Particularmente rápido, si quieren mi opinión.

Tuve muchos problemas para mantener la balanza en un punto intermedio, dado que para inclinarla a mi favor hubiera necesitado ser un vampiro (cosa que seguía sin convencerme del todo). Naruto era otra historia. Kimimaro tenía más de una habilidad especial. Pensé que su vida inmortal le había permitido agudizarla. Jugaba muy bien con la mente de los demás. Sasori no Danna me había hecho prácticamente inmune pero Naruto tenía una mente demasiado infantil (en el buen sentido), volátil y manipulable en el ámbito sentimental. Para mí, Naruto era demasiado visceral.

Kimimaro, siendo el degenerado que era, supo percibirlo, llevándolo a desorientarse y perderse en sí mismo, hasta el punto de no atacar mis órdenes. Yo tenía el brazo derecho roto, a pesar de que soy ambidiestro, dolía lo suficiente para dejarme parcialmente fuera de combate (Shizune dijo que mi brazo era un rompecabezas de treinta y cuatro pedazos). No podía hacer nada por Naruto y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

Pero, por supuesto, Naruto es el número uno en sorprender a la gente, yo entre ellos. Cuando Kimimaro acercó los colmillos a su cuello, Naruto, recomponiendo en un segundo su expresión desesperada, levantó el arma y pego el cañón en bajo la mandíbula del vampiro. La detonación fue seguida del repulsivo espectáculo de la sangre. Kimimaro cayó muerto a sus pies y Naruto gritó desesperadamente. Aquel fue el detonante para que yo despertara.

Gateé hasta él torpemente, le arrebaté el arma, la lancé lejos e hice algo tan impropio de mí como del momento: lo abracé. Sólo Itachi me abrazaba y yo sólo abarazaba a Itachi. Haber hecho eso, me sorprendió. Pero fue efectivo: Naruto se soltó a llorar por uno o dos minutos, luego me ayudó a volver para que curaran mis heridas, ya repuesto. Tsunade en persona nos atendió: amaba a ese mocoso como a su hijo, sin duda.

Eso, dentro de lo traumático, espantoso o doloroso que pueda ser, era parte de mi trabajo y si bien no era fácil, era mucho más fácil que enfrentarme a Itachi y sus ojos, esos ojos preciosos que parecían brillar con mi presencia y que me pedían estar a su lado. Itachi deseaba que yo me convirtiera, eso era lo más difícil.

¿Cómo abandonar mis creencias, mi filosofía, mi arte (es decir, mi vida) de lado para seguir lo que podría considerarse un capricho de un vampiro idiota?

Pero...

¿Cómo ignorar la presencia de quien sabía me tenía más aprecio a mí que a su propia existencia, que era capaz de buscar su propia muerte si yo moría?

¿Cómo decidir la dirección que tomarían mis pasos, mi vida, mi futuro?

_Jamás serás eterno._

¿Cómo decirle que no cuando era lo único seguro en mi inestable, fugaz, efímera vida?

Sasori tendría dos opciones justo ahora: reírse o hacer una fiesta de celebración.

Cuando acabaron con Danna (era un _vampiro_, por lo cual era un _no muerto_ y _no_ estaba _vivo_) apenas tuve tiempo de escapar. Él intentó defendernos pero conocían su punto débil, lo único en él que era vulnerable. No necesitaba sangre, no le afectaba el sol, no tardaba en sanar... Muchos no, ¿verdad? Ojalá el fuego hubiera estado entre ellos.

El fuego y su corazón.

Eso de que los sentimientos nacían en el corazón siempre me pareció absurdo; el corazón es un órgano que bombea y regula la sangre de nuestro cuerpo, un montón de tejido deforme y asqueroso, débil y frágil. Receptáculo de sentimientos... ¡Sí, cómo no!

Danna era experto en llevarme la contraria (así como yo a él) por lo que, por supuesto, su corazón era directamente su punto débil. Atravesaron el lado izquierdo de su pecho y ya no se pudo mover. Me miró y, haciendo uso de los pocos segundos que le quedaban, me lanzó un estuche pesado. Yo estaba herido por el enfrentamiento de hacía unos minutos, además de aterrado. Danna había perdido. Se suponía que Danna era eterno, que no podía perder, que no podía _morir_.

-Huye, Deidara. No te tardes.

Él y su maldito fetiche con el tiempo.

Siempre el tiempo era importante. Por una vez, debía darle la razón. Escapé a tiempo para salvar mi vida pero no para evitarme el espectáculo de su cuerpo siendo consumido por las llamas. Ardió como si estuviera hecho de madera, como esas marionetas que tanto disfrutaba hacer.

¡Las marionetas!

Saqué del estuche de madera (tallado por él, era muy hermoso) una pistola hermosa, brillante y plateada con mi nombre y las palabras "El arte es vida, la vida es arte" grabadas en ella. Si bien Sasori-danna y yo discutíamos a diario por nuestras filosofías tan distintas, aquello era en lo único que estábamos de acuerdo.

Cargué la pistola y entré en su taller, una habitación que tenía prohibida a no ser que él me invitara. Listo para defenderme y seguro de que iba a morir, extraje dos marionetas y escapé de allí. Escondí los muñecos (otra forma de decirles que solía molestarlo para mi diversión) antes de irme lejos. Los recuperé en cuanto pude y desde entonces los guardo; dos réplicas exactas de mí a los quince años y una de él.

A veces suelo detenerme a pensar en lo curiosos que debíamos vernos para el resto de las personas. Él era mayor que yo por innumerables años (jamás fue específico, el muy maldito) pero si estuviera vivo parecería un niño a mi lado. Tenía un rostro hermoso, angelical y perfecto: cada maldito rasgo estaba donde debía, con las proporciones perfectas pero aniñadas, con aquel toque de infante que nunca lo abandonó. En aquél entonces me llevaba unos diez centímetros a lo mucho (tal vez estoy exagerando), si no hubiera _muerto_ sería más bajo que yo. Y mis burlas serían inacabables.

Su voz, imposible de olvidar, era mucho más dulce de lo que alguna vez fue la mía. No me refiero a que él hablaba con dulzura, sino que el timbre de su voz era tan o más sublime que cualquier otro sonido.

-¿En qué piensas? –me sobresalté. Miré a los ojos rojos fijos en mi persona y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada importante.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –¿Qué parte de "nada" no acabó de entender? Lo olvidaba, Itachi es invencible.

-¿Conservas memorias importantes? –lució, por una vez, sorprendido. Emitió un murmullo de concentración, observándome como la cosa más interesante en el mundo y enredó sus dedos de pianista en mi cabello, peinándolo distraídamente.

-Memorias... Sí, las de mi vida como humano y ahora como vampiro.

-¿Son dolorosas? –pareció considerarlo seriamente, pero fue por unos segundos.

-No. Sólo son eso: memorias.

-¿Quisieras olvidarlas? –estaba inquieto, para variar, por su culpa-. ¿Las atesoras?

-¿Quisieras que las olvidara? –eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

-Si de alguna manera te lastiman, puedo borrar las mías para ayudarte a cargar con las tuyas.

Oh, me quería morir. En el buen sentido, no malentiendan. Lo del vampirismo seguía sin ser lo suficientemente atractivo.

Pegué mi cuerpo desnudo a él. Era extraño y reconfortante a la vez sentir cómo su piel de mármol se entibiaba con el contacto con la mía. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Bastante. Fue como siempre y, por supuesto, distinto a cualquier otra.

Vaya, lo había comprendido.

De pronto, todo tuvo mucho sentido.

Itachi era como la música: la música siempre sería música pero, aunque existan semejanzas, cada nota poseía algo distinto a cualquier otra. Y la música es arte, y el arte es vida. Sasori decía que el arte (por lo tanto, la vida) era eterno. Yo pensaba distinto; el arte ha de ser efímero, fugaz, inestable: cambiante.

A ambos nos gustaba la música. A él porque era tan constante en la vida, la existencia, en cualquier cultura o época, que se podría tomar como algo eterno. A mí porque cada nota, fuera de la corriente que fuera, duraba instantes, era seguida por otra, podía alcanzar un tono elevado y al siguiente momento convertirse en un susurro apagado.

Itachi era música: eterno, constante, inacabable, pero también era cambiante, sorprendente, transitorio. Eterno en su inmortalidad. Constante en su presencia. Inacabable ante el tiempo. Cambiante, porque un momento podía callar y al otro reír. Sorprendente, porque nada nunca era igual con él. Transitorio, porque iba y venía, como la marea, como las notas de una pieza particularmente hermosa.

Quise, en ese momento más que nunca, que Sasori estuviera allí, para explicarle que por fin había encontrado un equilibrio entre su filosofía, su arte, con la mía. Que estaba frente a mí, besándome con calma, pasión y algo que prefería definir directamente como arte. Que, finalmente, había logrado fusionar sus creencias, mis creencias en una sola.

**Ya sé que quedó completamente inconcluso, esto iba a ser un omake (que, hasta donde tengo entendido, es una especie de epílogo... o algo así, no sé) pero me inspiré y salió esto. Me sorprendí de que fuera en primera persona y les juro que no debió haber sido tan fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Deidara. El otro día, discutiendo sobre Naruto con mi hermana, me sorprendió diciendo que no me parecía ni a Naruto (filosofía de "si te caes, levántate y sigue adelante" que adopté precisamente gracias a él), ni a Neji (soy increíblemente fatalista, creyente en el destino y toda esa cosa de la energía, además, él se viste como a mí me gusta hacerlo... raro, ya sé). Me dijo, para mi total asombro, que me parecía mucho a Deidara: soy calmada y un poco fría pero puedo volverme increíblemente explosiva y enloquecer de un momento a otro (cosa que cada vez se equilibra más, para la suerte de mi mamá ¬¬U). Eso me halagó muchísimo, no porque ella me lo dijera, sino porque es... Deidara! Yo lo _amo_, quizá por eso me sentí tan cómoda haciéndolo, y salió tan natural, como si fuera yo misma. Pero no tengo novio, ni conozco vampiros, tampoco los mato o soy rubia. Sobre lo de arriba: sí va a haber un tercer capítulo, a pesar de que sí sé qué pasará, no tengo idea desde qué perspectiva escribirlo. Ayuda!! Cómo se les hizo mejor: como en el primero o en el segundo? A mí me da igual, quisiera regalares eso: opinen! Sirven hasta mail si lo desean. MUY ARGADECIDA CON LAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE DEJARON R&R!! Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes. Ciao!! Y, en serio, díganme en qué perspectiva quieren que escriba el siguiente, que es muy gracioso... bueno, no tanto pero ya lo intentaré ¬¬  
**


	3. Misiones

**Aja, retrasada y ni me molestaré en decir excusas. Estoy dispersa por culpa de la universidad y ni siquiera he podido terminar la segunda parte de "Una Historia de Amor", a la que sólo le faltan dos o tres capítulos (la vida es triste) ni un ONE-SHOT que tengo preparado, **_**ni**_** el capítulo pendiente de Girasoles y eso me **_**enferma**_**. Como sea, aquí está. Recibí un R&R diciéndome (saludos para ti, gracias por dejarlo!), aparte de cosas bonitas (muy apreciadas n.n), que no se entendió bien ciertos sucesos del capítulo 2. Básicamente, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Itachi convirtió a Sasuke. Estaban en casa de Deidara, encerrados en una habitación desocupada. Discutían por el asunto de que "Hermano, creí por años que estabas muerto, sufrí y pasé por cosas indecibles sólo por eso, tú pudiste haberlo evitado pero decidiste no decirme nada y ahora resulta que tienes **_**algo**_** con el maestro de Naruto". Si yo fuera Sasuke, creo que habría reaccionado también así. El hecho importante es que, como TODOS sabemos, Sasuke tiene problemas, está loco, etc., etc., y tenía intenciones de matarlo. Aquí explico un poco más pero hay que darle crédito, es decir, se creía solo solito en este mundo y de pronto resulta que no. Bizarro, por eso es que tiene problemas.**

Bien, ya, eso es todo. Besos, abrazos, reverencias a aquellas personas maravillosas que dejan R&R y un gracias a todos los que leen. Aquí va el tercero. El cuarto está casi terminado y el quinto... será el último!!!

**Misiones**

-Maldita vampiresa, desgraciados sean todos los de su especie...

Itachi alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Qué?! Tengo derecho a quejarme. Es decir, mira, esto es ridículo. ¡Más que ridículo, es patético!

Las quejas de Deidara se extendieron por otro rato más pero no hizo nada por interrumpirlas. Si bien no eran aptas para niños e iban dirigidas directamente a los vampiros a él no le incomodaba. Se había acostumbrado. Lo que era más, formaban parte de Deidara y Deidara...

Bueno, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Puso en marcha el motor, encendió el aire acondicionado y el reproductor de música a un volumen bajo para que el otro pudiera hablar (quejarse) tranquilamente.

Esa mañana todo había ido bien. Deidara lo despidió con un fogoso beso. Él se fue con Sasuke en la espalda para pasar el día en su casa, tenía intenciones de hablar con calma. Naruto seguía dormido cuando Sasuke deshizo el abrazo en el que estaban sobre el sofá. Tuvieron una larga conversación hasta que Sasuke no pudo más y se durmió en sus brazos. No durmió aquel día.

Recibió una llamada a eso de las siete de la noche. Interrumpió su tarea de acariciar el rostro de Sasuke (ya su cabello, sus brazos y su nuca estaban cubiertos) para contestar a un molesto, _muy molesto_ Deidara. Gritaba que alguien estaba en problemas, que todos (¿quiénes?) eran unos idiotas y que al primer momento libre, darían uso a la cama. Naruto gritó algo de fondo que sonó a "¡Pervertido!" pero no estuvo muy seguro, seguía ensimismado con su hermanito y la idea de la cama.

Ah, sí, Naruto-kun. Buen chico. Realmente le debía mucho, incluso sin conocerlo. Mantuvo viva el alma de Sasuke todo ese tiempo. Tenía cierta semejanza con Deidara, por eso le parecía irónico que su hermano se hubiera enamorado de él.

Lástima que la noticia de que él, Itachi, y Deidara tenían _algo_ le hubiera afectado tanto. No era por la diferencia de especies, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Daba la impresión de que se sentía más bien dolido. ¿Como si Deidara traicionara su confianza? Algo por el estilo.

Aquellos fueron momentos muy incómodos, Naruto descubriendo un lado oculto de su maestro, su maestro viéndose descubierto y en la tarea de protegerlo a él, él procurando mantener un bajo perfil al tiempo que evitaba que su hermano menor lo matara. Sasuke enloquecido tratando de pasar sobre un indeciso Naruto con claras intenciones de matarlo (no tenía muy claro el por qué. ¿De nuevo la confianza? Deidara hizo mención de unos asesinatos particularmente brutales. ¿Sasuke lo culparía por ellos en su alteración?).

Pero ahora conocía a Naruto-kun, qué agradable chico, tenía a su hermano en más amplios sentidos y podía intentar vivir en paz (o lo que fuera) junto a Deidara.

El problema...

El problema es que Naruto convenció a Deidara de decirle a Tsunade en vista de que uno de sus mejores hombres pues... Había sido convertido en lo que cazaba.

Tsunade, por lo que supo y vio, enloqueció por completo. Demandó ver a todos los involucrados, gritó durante horas (qué garganta, qué aguante, había que ver que era vampireza) y destrozó todo lo que tenía a mano, incluso lo que no.

Cerca de cuatro de la mañana, se sentó en su escritorio, en apariencia serena, y empezó a hablar. Los tres humanos en el cuarto (los dos rubios y esa chica que de la Deidara hablaba a veces.

-Un trato.

¿Era una broma? Él, para ser tan joven, tenía una fuerza equiparable a un vampiro de cien años sin problema alguno. Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin la autoridad de nadie. De todas maneras, escuchó.

_Oh_.

Tsunade quería que trabajaran para ella. Una gran adquisición, así los llamó. Nadie debía saberlo, _obviamente_. Ellos aceptaron, Sasuke por sus deseos de vengarse de Orochimaru, Itachi por lo mismo, ambos por los deseos (ciegos, tontos y acertados) de estar con _esa_persona y por exclusiva parte de Itachi, ocio.

No tenía nada qué hacer y era una excusa para estar con Deidara, le pagarían a este el doble, eso lo haría el doble de feliz y, en teoría, todo sería perfecto.

Tsunade le dio sangre a Sasuke antes del amanecer y los invitó a dormir en cierto lugar muy oscuro. De regreso al departamento de Deidara por la noche, el rubio lo esperaba ansioso. Delicioso también sería un buen adjetivo.

Esa misma noche, Tsunade les asignó su primera misión. Deidara no parecía para nada feliz, tal como mostraba ahora en el auto. Pero de eso hacía un tiempo, tal vez un mes a lo mucho. Tsunade estaba tan encantada (no enojada) que los llamó una noche para una misión clase S.

-Necromancia. Al menos, eso creemos. La necromancia es una ciencia antigua, maldita también, usada por pueblos ancestrales con la finalidad de traer de vuelta a los muertos. Se usaban sus mismos cuerpos, la mayoría embalsamados, y allí se anclaba el alma. Un gran número de cadáveres desapareció hace unos días. No es la primera vez que pasa. Lo ignoramos al principio pero nuestros agentes encontraron pruebas de que se usó magia. Quiero que los busquen y descubran quién es el necromante, porqué lo hace y lo traigan ante mí.

La mujer sabía cómo dar órdenes, eso era seguro.

Ahora estaban de camino a otra ciudad para encargarse de esa misión. Condujo a velocidad vertiginosa, llegó a eso de las diez u once de la noche y subieron juntos a la habitación. Era muy bonita, con una decoración neoclásica exquisito.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, sin duda alguna.

Deiadra se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, se metió en las sábanas y fingió dormir (cuando dormía, respiraba suave y largamente, tenía los músculos relajados y el pulso normal, en esos instantes, nada de eso pasaba). Cerraron las cortinas (Tsunade había sido muy específica en cuanto al cuarto, equipado con pesadas cortinas oscuras y vidrios ahumados perfectos para vampiros.

Pasó la noche observándolo, leyendo y hablando por teléfono con su hermano.

A las seis y media de la mañana, en vez de ocupar la otra cama individual (un mensaje oculto cortesía de la vampiresa: "Trabajen, no _jueguen_"), se metió en las sábanas de Deidara, quien se movió hasta quedar sobre él. Despertó a las seis de la tarde, hambriento. Deidara no estaba. Tampoco el auto ni su abrigo.

Se encargó de saciar su sed. Después empezaría a buscarlo. Por su olor, único y delicioso, sería sencillo descubrir dónde estaba, aún en esa gran ciudad.

-Debo darme prisa... Ka-chan y tou-chan me van a reprender.

Apuró el paso, el sol ya se había ocultado tras las altas montañas, las luces de la calle se habían encendido y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas. Abrazó con fuerza la bolsa contra su pecho, sonriendo pícaramente. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era pero al menos había podido comprar los fuegos artificiales que tanto quería. Su ka-chan le prohibió hacerlo pero ahorró dinero las últimas dos semanas para eso. Las escondería de su padres y luego, cuando nadie lo viera, jugaría con ellos.

Adoraba los fuegos artificiales; en año nuevo y verano siempre se trepaba de los árboles o en la espalda de su tou-chan para verlos. Ka-chan decía que eran muy peligrosos y que no debía jugar con ellos. No importaba. ¡Él sería cuidadoso! Además, era el doble de divertido por estar ocultándolos. Si bien no compró dulces durante todo ese tiempo, valía la pena si podía jugar como quería.

Dobló en la esquina y divisó su casa. Pensó que era extraño que no hubiera nadie en las calles por allí pero no le dio importancia, tenía hambre, frío, deberes de historia pesando en su espalda y la tarea de esconder muy bien los cohetes. Cruzó la cerca del jardín que su abuela cuidaba con tanto esmero, saltó juguetonamente en un pie las piedras que hacían un caminito hasta la puerta de entrada y tropezó golpeándose la cabeza en la puerta.

-Itai, mataku, hum... –sobó su cabeza, sujetando con cuidado la bolsa llena de fuegos pirotécnicos con el brazo libre. Miró confundido las ventanas, todas a oscuras, de su casa-. Qué extraño. Ka-chan no mencionó nada de salir hoy, tou-chan ya debió haber llegado y las luces de la habitación de baa-chan están apagadas...

Frunciendo los labios, abrió la puerta, asomando tímidamente la cabeza. Estaba muy oscuro y lo único que veía era las sombras sin forma de los muebles. Tampoco se escuchaba nada.

-¿Ka-chan, tou-chan, baa-chan, dónde están, hum? –llamó, pasando saliva con dificultad. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Normalmente, escucharía música, gritos, risas y conversaciones pero ni siquiera había alguna luz.

Dejó de respirar, sintiendo el pánico adueñarse de su cuerpo, la sangre volviéndose hielo y un grito atorado en su garganta. No quería darle crédito a sus ojos porque simplemente sería admitir que su familia estaba muerta, allí frente a él.

-No...

Entonces, las sombras cobraron vida y forma ante sus ojos, transformándose en cuerpos humanos de ojos rojos, macabras sonrisas adornadas con sangre y palidez extrema. ¿Qué eran y qué habían hecho con sus padres y su abuela? Retrocedió un paso, luego otro y su espalda chocó con la puerta. Las personas rieron con sorna y crueldad y el más pálido de ellos se acercó.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué criatura tan hermosa. ¿Eres un niño o una niña? –la sonrisa se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una mueca lujuriosa y asquerosa que erizó por completo al pequeño, cuyo labio inferior temblaba ante sus ganas de llorar-. Bueno, supongo que no importa realmente. Me divertiré contigo de todas formas.

-Jefe, déjenos a nosotros también. Estas escorias no fueron para nada entretenidas. La anciana tenía un sabor desagradable y ese niño se ve realmente delicioso –rió una figura robusta, pateando distraídamente el bulto muerto que era su abuela.

-Baa-chan... –musitó encogiéndose. Las tres figuras se retorcieron de la risa.

-¿Estás asustado, delicioso bocadillo? Ya sé, te molesta que los hayamos matado. ¿Es eso? –más risas. El niño apretó con fuerza los labios conteniendo las lágrimas y tomó un hondo respiro.

-¡Malditos, no se los perdonaré! –gritó, sorprendiendo a las tres personas, que soltaron otra sarta de carcajadas. De nuevo tragó saliva, apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria las cosas contra su pecho y gritó-: ¡Son pura basura, se van a arrepentir, hum!

-Vaya, se trata de un chiquillo valiente –dijo una seductora y femenina voz-. O muy idiota. ¿Sabes? Tu madre no fue para nada así. Gritó y chilló muy asustada por su vida, pero no funcionó. Dijo que algo de su hijo, entonces la maté.

-¡Perra, no sabes nada! ¡Deja de decir estupideces, hum!

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Me has llamado perra? Jefe, déjeme encargarme de él, cortaré su piel, se la arrancaré en trozos, luego lo quemaré y beberé lo poco que quede de su sangre. Pero antes de todo, le cortaré la lengua. ¡Así no hablarás de más!

Debía estar asustado, claro que sí, pero también estaba molesto, por lo que debía enfrentarlos. Iba a morir de todas formas, esos tipos olían a muerte, pero moriría como todo un hombre, habiendo peleado hasta el final.

-No, no. Es muy hermoso para eso. Me divertiré con él por un buen rato. Si sobra algo se los dejaré para que hagan lo que deseen.

-Jefe, qué cruel. ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! –dijo el grandullón estúpidamente-. No vaya a ser tan duro con él, sino no será divertido.

-Tampoco vaya a matarlo. ¿Nos dejará ver?

-Bestias –gruñó mostrando los dientes, temblando contra su voluntad. Parpadeó rápidamente para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y ver a los asesinos de su familia con más claridad; ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la luz-. ¡Cómo creen que los dejaré, eh, estúpidos!

Se sobresaltó, apenas soltando un jadeo, cuando sintió el frío aliento viciado del hombre al que llamaban "Jefe" en su nuca. Tembló cuando las manos acariciaron su cuerpo por todas partes y apenas pudo girar un poco la cabeza y escupir un débil:

-Monstruo.

-Eres tan apetecible... Disfrutaré mucho contigo... La noche es joven, como tú.

-Yo era un niño tonto, hum –susurró a la nada, removiendo sin interés el vaso de whiskey en su mano. Los hielos produjeron un sonido curioso contra el cristal del vaso. Agachó un poco más la cabeza, ocultando parcialmente el rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué desea? –escuchó preguntar al cantinero.

-Nada, muchas gracias –frunció el ceño, evitando moverse más. ¿Qué hacía allí? Por una vez, odió que sus sentidos fueran tan agudos como para localizarlo tan fácilmente, aún dentro de un lugar como ese bar, pub o lo que fuera; tan sucio y mal oliente. Aunque tenía buena atmósfera, había que destacar. Sasori pudo inculcarle cosas buenas, después de todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó después de un rato.

Itachi no respondió, logrando impacientarlo más.

-Supongo que la anciana no ha dado más información.

-No, no es eso –contestó con simpleza. Deidara lo miró de reojo; estaba tan imperturbable y maravilloso como siempre. El ruido de las conversaciones, el chirrido de las sillas arrastrándose por el piso y el tintinear de las fichas de un juego de cartas rompían con la tensión del momento. Ignoró por su propio bien las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban unas mujeres al vampiro a su lado y algunos hombres que confundían su propio aspecto. ¡Y eso que usaba la gabardina negra, que ocultaba formas! Ya qué. No estaba de humor así que lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Entonces qué demonios quieres? –soltó con cierta rudeza-. No tienes nada que hacer en un lugar como este, hum.

-Lo sé. Tú no me necesitas para nada. Pero de igual forma permaneceré contigo. Quiero hacerlo.

-Estúpido vampiro caprichoso, hum... Tú y él... ambos sabían cómo volverme loco –farfulló rascándose la nuca. Bebió un largo sorbo del licor antes de dejar el vaso con rudeza sobre la madera opaca de la barra-. Desde el principio...

Itachi contempló con interés la sombra que se cernió de pronto en la orbe azul (la única a la vista y también la única que tenía), inmersa en algún oscuro recuerdo demasiado doloroso como para admitirlo.

Deidara cayó de rodillas en un charco de sangre oscura y espesa, con las extremidades pesadas como plomo y los ojos... el único que tenía, mejor dicho, fijo y lloroso sobre la persona que descuartizaba en ese momento a la mujer vampiro. Vio y escuchó su cuerpo partirse en varios pedazos antes de caer en el suelo, llenándolo más de sangre.

Le dolía respirar, hasta mantenerse consciente era complicado.

El jefe de aquel trío se lanzó, herido como estaba, contra la imponente figura pelirroja parada con tranquilidad en medio de la sala, como si no estuviera rodeado de cadáveres ni manchado de sangre. Ladeó la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo:

-No me hagas reír, insecto –con su mano destrozó el cráneo del otro vampiro sin dificultad alguna, sin siquiera parpadear-. Necesitarías cien años más para tan sólo considerar enfrentarme.

El olor a sangre y muerte era terrible e insoportable. Contuvo con dificultad las ganas de vomitar y en vez de eso se levantó como pudo, sosteniéndose de la puerta a su espalda. El vampiro de rizos pelirrojos se giró hacia él y caminó unos pasos. Con el corazón ensordeciéndole los oídos, el pequeño Deidara llenó de aire sus pulmones, apartó las lágrimas que nublaban su vista con una sacudida de su cabeza y enfrentó la mirada color miel del vampiro, cuyos ojos tenían un discreto brillo rojizo, a diferencia de los otros.

-¡No creas que seré una presa fácil! Pelearé, no importa qué tan duro sea, hum. Ellos mataron a mi familia, pero yo no moriré. ¡Ni siquiera intentes hacer algo, lo sabré!

El vampiro salvó el espacio entre ellos con rápidos pero relajados pasos. Se agachó frente a él y Deidara contuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y ponerse a llorar.

Con un nudo en la garganta, otro en el estómago y la desesperación sacudiendo su cuerpo con temblores llenó su pecho de aire, listo para recibir la muerte.

Una mano suave, más que cualquier cosa que él recordaba, acarició de pronto su mejilla húmeda y sucia. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro hermoso del vampiro, uno tan sublime que por unos segundos se detuvo a observarlo. Sobrepasando el mareo, el asco y el punzante dolor en su cabeza, una inmensa curiosidad.

-Me agradas niño, no le temes a la muerte.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó con el pecho henchido de un valor que hasta ahora desconocía. Si bien era impulsivo, ruidoso y un tanto hosco con las personas, actuaba con demasiada valentía, aún para su propio bien. Los dedos que acariciaban cuidadosamente su rostro limpiaron sin muchos resultados la sangre que manchaba la mejilla izquierda. Hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano a la sien izquierda.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-Sé que no puedo recuperar mi ojo... Soy un niño pero no soy estúpido, hum.

-Eso es obvio. Ambas cosas... Pero puedo recomponer tu rostro. Al menos, no has perdido esa belleza tan explosiva.

-Qué raro eres...

-¿Te lo parece?

-Vámonos –Itachi se levantó con más gracia que él. Pasó una mano cansinamente por su cara, ligeramente desorientado-. Tú conduces.

-De acuerdo.

Deidara sabía que a Itachi le gustaba conducir. No por la alta velocidad que rallaba en lo suicida ni por los sofisticados asientos de cuero o porque el auto era de Tsunade y la adrenalina de saber que se podía estropear y acarrear la incontenible furia de la mujer. Itachi pisaba a fondo el acelerador, daba vertiginosos giros, derrapaba con maestría y se divertía porque sabía muy bien que Deidara no se asustaba para nada.

Ahora mismo el rubio estaba recostado tranquilamente del asiento, mirando por la ventana las luces de otros autos, edificios y farolas pasar con demasiada velocidad. Eran una mancha negra con líneas rojas (por las luces) que se confundía con el tráfico y la noche. Y a Deidara no le molestaba.

Siendo un humano, Itachi no prestaba mucho interés a la restricción de la velocidad a diferencia de amigos de la universidad, familia o citas. Era refrescante ver que Deidara volcara tal nivel de confianza en él. Cierta noche le preguntó, durante su primera misión como equipo, por qué no se asustaba, le gritaba que parase y se bajaba a trompicones para vomitar. A parte de hacer una mueca de desdén y asco, Deidara lanzó un bufido.

-No soy así... Y tengo la suficiente confianza en ti, tus reflejos y ojos como para no preocuparme. Por cierto, no vuelvas a mencionar la palabra "vomitar", hum. Qué asco.

-Destripas vampiros, "vuelas sesos" como dices y haces correr sangre. ¿Te disgusta "vomitar" y no la sangre?

-Ni siquiera me dignaré a contestar.

Deidara era terriblemente elocuente.

Estacionó en el aparcamiento del hotel donde se alojaban. El Cazador se bajó con torpeza y caminó a paso lento hacia la entrada del edificio. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que las luces incandescentes del recibidor no lo molestaran y se dejó guiar por la silenciosa presencia de Itachi hasta el elevador.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara, el vampiro fue a un lustroso mostrador al fondo del vestíbulo ricamente decorado, donde sostuvo una conversación con el _baboso_ recepcionista que se había llevado una buena sorpresa al escucharlo hablar. Rió para sus adentros, nunca dejarían de confundirlo con una mujer...

Naruto sugirió una vez que se cortara el cabello. A la mañana siguiente apenas se podía mover de lo adolorido que estaba, nunca en su vida había hecho tantos ejercicios.

Escuchó el murmullo de los pasos de Itachi acercarse sobre las lozas de mármol del piso. Lo hacía adrede, él podía ser tan silencioso que ni sus pisadas se percibirían pero era una treta: si el objetivo que buscaban se alojaba en el mismo hotel o estuviera, dada la casualidad, allí creería que se trataba de un simple humano.

Claro, Itachi era todo menos simple... y humano.

-Sally ha enviado un recado –dijo entrando al ascensor junto a él-. Piso nueve, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señor –respondió el ascensorista.

Se hicieron hacia atrás para dejar espacio a una mujer ataviada de joyas en apariencia caras y un vestido ejecutivo, una pareja y un botones con varias maletas. Deidara arrugó la boca en señal de molestia cuando la música de los altavoces empezó a sonar. Separó los labios apenas un centímetro y susurró tan bajo que sólo Itachi pudo escucharlo decir:

-Odio la música de ascensor.

Las personas dentro de la cabina miraron a todos lados buscando la fuente de un sonido que nada parecía tener que ver con la música. Sonriendo satisfecho, Deidara se reservó el derecho de conocer la risa de Itachi. Bajaron en su piso, donde Itachi lo tomó sorpresivamente de la mano. Discretamente miró sobre su hombro cómo la mujer de las joyas miraba lascivamente a su acompañante. La mano de Itachi se posó dulce y tentativa sobre su cintura y él rió divertido por la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

-Ella sabe que eres un hombre.

Rió con más ganas, apegándose al duro cuerpo de Itachi justo cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

-Y dicen que los Uchiha no tienen sentido del humor, hum.

-Oh, tenemos mucho más que eso, créeme.

Mordió su labio. Por todos los Dioses, vaya comentario agudo. Pasaron en silencio a la habitación con una pequeña cocina, un comedor y una sala de estar con varios sofás, todo decorado a un estilo muy parisino. Esperó en silencio a que Itachi terminara de revisar, a base del olfato y el oído, el lugar, en busca de dispositivos electrónicos o la evidencia de que alguien había entrado.

-Despejado –soltó su mano, permitiéndole a Deidara sentarse pesadamente sobre el primer sofá que encontró a su paso, sin quitarse las pesadas botas de cuero negro con hebillas de plata. Eran de sus favoritas, sobre todo por el compartimiento en la suela que escondía un muy útil cuchillo de poderoso filo.

-De todas formas, aun si saben que estamos tras ellos no podemos confiarnos.

-¿Eso te lo enseñó tu Danna?

-Y algo de experiencias propias, hum. Bien, ¿qué nos dice _Sally_? –preguntó jugando con un cubo rompecabezas de seis colores parcialmente ordenado, refiriéndose al sobrenombre en clave de Shizune.

-Mañana debemos visitar una funeraria. Al parecer hay un contacto que... –pero el otro no lo dejó terminar, levantando la cabeza rápido y olvidando por completo el juguete.

-¡Funeraria! Qué espanto. Esperaba nunca volver a visitar un lugar como ese, hum.

-¿Malas experiencias?

-Hace tiempo, durante una _asignación_, descubrí que hay _cosos_ que se toman eso de los ataúdes muy en serio. Fue realmente engorroso, hum. Sobre todo cuando ese... cadáver cayó sobre mí. La abuela estaba muy enojada, sobre todo por la cuenta de daños colaterales. Ahí se fue un mes de mi sueldo... Fue una suerte que Danna me enseñara los beneficios del ahorro y lo útiles que pueden ser los bancos. Oh, continúa, por favor, hum.

-Por supuesto –elevó una pequeña hoja de papel doblada para seguir leyendo-. Decía, hay un contacto importante que tiene información interesante.

-Con contacto te refieres a...

-Un artificio, sí –asintió, tomando asiento frente a él con elegancia-. Un periodista independiente visitará mañana la funeraria para hablar con el encargado, un tal Aburame Shino, para hablar acerca de la preocupante desaparición de los cuerpos. En privado, por supuesto. Su cliente, Suitengu-sama, ha pedido esta entrevista ante la consternación que despertó en él y desea hacer lo que esté en su mano para prevenir otra situación similar.

-¿Suitengu? –graznó Deidara, repentinamente divertido-. Iruka-san es toda una caja de sorpresas, hum.

-Podría decirse.

-¿Crees que ese tal Aburame sepa algo? –preguntó regresando con el cubo, hundiéndose todavía más en el asiento. Itachi lo miró por un segundo antes de ladear la cabeza en contemplación.

-Ya veremos. Según el mensaje, es además un patólogo forense que ofrece el servicio de autopsia dentro de todo lo demás.

-¿Qué clase de enfermo malgastaría su vida entre muertos?

-Deidara...

-¡Deja de mirarme así! Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y a menos que ese hombre le tire a la necrofilia dudo que la pase tan bien como yo.

-Si fuera tan sólo ligeramente parecido a Naruto-kun, te haría saber lo mucho que me gustaría olvidar semejante comentario.

-Pareces sacado de un libro del siglo pasado... –musitó Deidara, parando de reír ruidosamente. Todo gesto de sonrisa desapareció de su semblante, el cual adquirió más edad de pronto. Recostó la cabeza de su propio hombro, logrando que el cabello se deslizara por su cuello y hombros, arrancando destellos dorados de la luz de los candelabros de oro falso (descaradamente falso)-. Sin embargo... jamás pareces fuera de lugar, al contrario, eres mucho más perfecto que lo que te rodea.

Ágilmente Itachi se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa de café en medio del recibidor para plantarse de rodillas frente a él. Vio el destello verdoso producto de la luz en sus pupilas cerúleas, repentinamente vacías y opacas. Aferró una de sus manos entre las suyas, con tal dulzura que una fugaz mueca de dolor parpadeó en el rostro de Deidara.

-¿Te sientes perdido, es eso?

-Siempre sabes muy bien qué decir, hum... aunque no quiera escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, percibiendo el sutil aroma que despedía la piel de Itachi cada vez más cerca, hasta sentir los labios helados contra su sien.

Sasori parpadeó dos veces, en apariencia divertido. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron un par de milímetros pero Deidara, estando tan cerca en ese momento, pudo percibirlo, así como ese extraño perfume que se sobreponía a la sangre.

-Mucho muy raro... ¿Explosiva, has dicho? Me gusta como suena. Se escucha... fuerte.

-¿Quieres ser fuerte?

-¿Puedes ayudarme con ello?

El vampiro sonrió abiertamente, mostrando dos largos colmillos, brillantes como el diamante.

-Sí.

-Muy bien entonces. Soy Deidara, hum. ¿Tienes nombre?

-Me dicen Akasuna no Sasori.

-Sasori no Danna.

-¿Danna?

-Itachi... –suspiró, volviendo a refugiar su orbe tras los párpados, formando una gruesa línea alrededor de ella a causa de los tatuajes. Daba la impresión de tener pestañas demasiado largas-. Yo... no lo sé. Nunca encajé en ningún lugar. Sólo con él y... contigo.

Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior con los labios, los dedos de Itachi viajando dulcemente sobre la piel, logrando que ardiera allí donde había tocado. Su boca bajó hasta hundirse en su cuello. Tragó saliva, con el constante golpeteo de su propio corazón ensordeciéndole los tímpanos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Será suficiente? Deidara.

-_No mueras_.

La funeraria Aburame estaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, las casas y comercios a su alrededor eran más discretos y pequeños y habían más árboles. Deidara acomodó sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de la nariz, echando en falta como nunca la presencia tranquilizadora (para él, ese vampiro era demasiado intimidante para los demás) de Itachi.

Cruzó el patio de la casona de apariencia tétrica subiendo el cuello de su gabardina negra y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Esperó a que abrieran la puerta principal, buscando en los alrededores algo de aspecto sospechoso que pudiera ser una pista.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó un hombre de gafas oscuras. Deidara arqueó una ceja. Si bien era raro que él mismo usara unas con el cielo encapotado de nubes grises, que amenazaban con pronta tormenta, era peor usarlas dentro de una casa que a leguas se notaba sombría... literalmente. Él tenía dolor de cabeza, no resaca. Aquel hombre... ¿Sería ciego?

-Buenos días, busco a Aburame-san.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó imperturbable. Ahora Itachi probaría ser útil... Comprimió la desagradable punzada en su estómago al evocar su recuerdo. Se obligó a no pensar en él (no demasiado) para enfocarse en su misión.

-Soy Byakuya Hikari –nombres falsos. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin ellos?-. Vine para una entrevista concertada por Suitengu-sama. ¿Es usted Aburame Shino?

El entrecejo del hombre se relajó y se apartó para dejarlo pasar. Asintió tras su cuello de tortuga, cerrando la puerta.

-Así es. Ha llegado diez minutos tarde.

-Eh, sí, bien. Me he perdido, no conozco la ciudad, sabe.

-No, no sabía.

Eso estaba empezando a ponerse cada vez más raro. Ni qué decir de lo espantoso que resultaba controlar su _tic_ al hablar. Suspiró, ocultando una mueca desdeñosa para seguir al hombre hasta una habitación apenas más iluminada, con un par de sillones de tapicería monocromática, una mesa de té, un escritorio y un librero de la misma madera, tallados con igual diseño. El hombre le ofreció asiento mientras buscaba té. Se quitó la bufanda y los anteojos, observando la estancia de manera escrupulosa, sin perder detalle.

Con una pequeña cámara que cabía perfectamente en su bolsillo tomó fotografías del escritorio y el librero, teniendo unos segundos para guardarla sin que el hombre se percatara de ella. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con una bandeja y un juego de té, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Aburame-san? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Veo que le ha interesado mi colección de libros.

-Oh, tiene buenos títulos. Gracias –tomó la taza y sirvió dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-Es extraño ver a alguien con semejantes gustos. Y agradable, por supuesto. Permítame mostrarle esta guía de momificación moderna, es bastante gráfica.

-Ya puedo verlo –aquella iba a ser una mañana larga.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber con exactitud? –preguntó Aburame Shino luego de treinta minutos, sentándose frente a Deidara tras haber regresado a su lugar en la estantería una guía de traumas post-mortem. Agradeciendo tener estómago para eso, Deidara se acomodó en el sillón, sacando una grabadora que encendió y colocó en la mesa.

-Primero: ¿qué tenían en común las... los cuerpos que fueron... usurpados?

-Extraña pregunta para un artículo de protesta.

-Es rutinaria, no se preocupe.

-Ya veo. En ese caso... Todos eran hombres de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, con excelente condición física y salud. En vida, obviamente. Sin embargo... Oh. No puedo darle una lista de nombres o detalles demasiado precisos.

-Está bien, me basta información rudimentaria. Continúe, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Era muy sanos, sin embargo, se les detectó un principio de cáncer.

-¿Cáncer? Espere un momento –Deidara achicó los ojos, enderezándose en su asiento-. Escuché que todos habían muerto en ese accidente ferroviario.

-Así es –soltó tranquilamente Shino, en el mismo tono monótono que al principio.

-No me estará diciendo que _todos_ fueron diagnosticados de cáncer. Las probabilidades son...

-Son nulas. Lo sé.

-¿Entonces, qué sugiere?

Por primera vez Deidara notó cómo los labios de Shino se curvaban en una especie de sonrisa. Y no le gustó.

-Ese maniaco es tan... ¡maniático! –exclamó con molestia Deidara. Itachi lo siguió con la mirada en su paseo constante por la alcoba.

-Estás redundando.

-¡No me importa! Tú no lo viviste, hum. Vaya loco. ¡Tiene una colección inmensa de libros sobre momificación, embalsamamiento, traumatismos y otro cientos de cosas de muerte!

-Vampiros.

-¡No me lo eches en cara! Yo los aniquilo. Él se entretiene con ellos. ¡Tiene una guía _excesivamente_ gráfica de heridas post-mortem, hum! Ese hombre necesita una vida... ¡Deja de mirarme así!

-¿Has descubierto algo? –aquello pareció apaciguar el humor de Deidara, que asintió y se acercó a él, entregándole la pequeña cámara y la grabadora.

-Aparte de lo que está aquí, sus expresiones faciales son típicas de alguien _raro_. Cree que se trata de una conspiración de alguna agencia internacional. No cree en la magia negra, es obvio que la ciencia es todo para él, hum. Tiene teorías sobre darle vida a los cuerpos y cadáveres a un modo puramente Frankestein. Dudo que sea él. De todas formas, tú dime qué puedes sacar de estas grabaciones. Más tarde revisaré las fotografías en la computadora en caso de que algo se te pase... No me mires así. Itachi –llamó luego de un rato.

El vampiro no levantó la mirada de la cámara pero ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando regresemos... Vamos a ver una película, hum. La que desees.

Por fin, lo miró. Asintió, sonriéndole apenas.

-Por supuesto, Deidara, eso me gustaría mucho.

Y la precaria sonrisa en el rostro del rubio fue más que suficiente para él.

-Debemos revisar las cintas de grabación de las cámaras seguridad que vi dentro del... ¿Cómo se llama? –suspiró, buscando lucidez a sus pensamientos. La habitación era únicamente iluminada por las lámparas de las mesas de noches, pues las pesadas cortinas cubrían las ventanas. Seguramente pronto anochecería-. Bueno, de ése cuarto lúgubre y desagradable donde hacen autopsias, hum. Quiero que intentes captar cualquier sonido extraño.

-Sub e infrasonidos –Deidara hizo un sonidito como ronroneo, acomodándose más en el pecho de Itachi-. Iré a investigar esta noche. A diferencia de ti, no tengo huellas que dejar ni sonidos que me delaten.

-¿Es eso un eufemismo? –con un bufido divertido se irguió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre, lanzándole una mirada divertida y retadora. Las manos de Itachi se cerraron firmemente sobre sus caderas, disfrutando de la visión de su rostro socarrón contorneado por largos mechones rubios. La sonrisa se ensanchó traviesa e Itachi pudo ver venir una de las divertidas discusiones que había aprendido a amar.

-¿Te ha molestado? Últimamente he sentido un cambio en tu humor. Te has mostrado más... sensible.

-¡¿Sensible?! Atrevido. Tus comentario son suficientemente agudos como para molestar a cualquiera. Y yo no me _molesto_ ni mucho menos soy _sensible_.

-Tal parece que ahora mismo he herido tu –acarició unos segundos por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, escuchándolo dar un respingo, sin separar los ojos de los azules, que brillaban divertidos- orgullo.

-Soy un artista pero eso _no _me hace sensible, hum.

-Es cuestión de opiniones.

-Dime: ¿por qué tenemos esta conversación?

-_Adoras_ mis comentarios agudos –sosteniéndose de los hombros del vampiro, Deidara se inclinó hasta estar muy juntos.

-Eres insoportable.

-Estás mejor –el rubio apretó los labios pensativamente y volvió a sentarse, abandonando cualquier tono seductor o insinuante que pudiera haber tenido momentos atrás. Sin embargo, no se apartó de sobre su cuerpo y jugueteó distraídamente con los bonotes de su camisa de seda negra. Itachi lo contempló cuidadosamente.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué pensamientos habrán rondado tu mente para afligirte de tal manera? –susurró en un tono tan mimoso que su acompañante contuvo el aliento.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre dices lo acertado.

-Por más que no desees escucharlo –repitió, recordando sus palabras-. Dijiste: "Yo era un niño muy tonto". ¿Acaso cargas con alguna culpa?

-No hice nada de lo que me arrepienta. Sólo era tonto, nada más. ¿Sabes? Me hubieras caído realmente mal en esa época, hum. Creo que yo a ti también. Tu forma de ser es extraña y diferente a todo lo que... conocía.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza, en apariencia confundido.

-Nos hubiéramos odiado. Te lo digo: yo era un tonto y tú... bueno, puedes llegar a ser endiabladamente insoportable. Sasori me enseñó a ser fuerte... Pero tú no quieres oír hablar de él así que...

Un dedo en sus labios lo calló. Parpadeó con sorpresa, sintiendo el tacto helado ir de sus labios hasta su cuello para tomar delicadamente un mechón de pelo y retorcerlo.

-Quizá. Quizá tampoco me agradaras pero ahora mismo... tu pasado es lo que te ha hecho como eres y yo...

-Lo entiendo.

-A veces pareces olvidarlo.

-Te equivocas –lanzó un suspiro y sonrió dolorosamente-. Jamás lo olvido, mucho menos lo dudo. Es... eres lo único que tiene sentido. Lo único a que lo puedo aferrarme.

Itachi observó una última vez a Deidara dormido entre las sábanas, acurrucado cual niño usando una de sus camisas que, para su deleite, era un par de tallas más grandes. Él era más musculoso que Deidara. Abrió la ventana cuidando de no despertarlo y se asomó por ella. Nueve pisos era aún mucho para un vampiro de su edad por lo que se limitaría a bajar por las escaleras. Cerró de nuevo la ventana y se detuvo antes de salir para pasar los dedos por el cabello del rubio.

-No hay manera de que te odie.

Do dai??? Me hubiera gustado llamarlo "Memorias" pero en todos los capítulos Deidara recuerda a Sasori, a quien, por cierto, amo en este fic. En los siguientes capítulos lo van a amar todavía más n.n Por cierto, NO lo hicieron, si lo quieren creer, adelante, da la idea (pervertida yo ¬//¬), sólo que me pareció que la… _tirazón_ era ya bastante como para. Bien, eso es todo. Por cierto, hay un ONE-SHOT que pienso subir cuando me regresen mi disco duro, tal vez en una semana o dos (hay que recordar que NO -TTxTT- tengo Internet), es ItaxDei y se llama Baka Sensei, dense una idea de lo _loco_ que será =P …No tanto como a mí me gustaría, eso es seguro u.u

"Está bien llorar, si luego puedes volver a sonreír" 


	4. El día de los Muertos

Llegó a la funeraria en un relativamente corto tiempo.

A diferencia de Deidara, no estaba limitado por sus piernas (no demasiado). Vestido por completo de negro, con gabardina incluida, caminó alrededor de la famosa funeraria, olfateando y escuchando.

Olía a muerte.

Deidara apareció esa tarde con el mismo olor, uno tan denso pero a la vez tenue que sólo alguien como él pudo haberlo percibido. Se escuchaba música... Chopin, segundo piso. Un gato. No, el gato estaba en la otra calle. También una tetera bullendo, unos pasos resonando...

Trepó al techo con ágiles movimientos y entró por una de las ventanas abiertas. Era, aparentemente, el estudio de Aburame Shino. Aparentemente, también, bajó a preparar té. Era una habitación sobria y hasta cierto punto monótona. Había una inmensa estantería en la pared de la derecha, un escritorio lleno de libros con una portátil y una espeluznante colección de insectos disecados. Se acercó para verlos, al no encontrar nada sospechoso ojeó los libros sobre el escritorio. Eran, tal como dijo Deidara, heridas post-morten. Parecía una investigación. Tal vez el hombre quería publicar un libro, por lo que indicaba la pantalla de cristal líquido de la máquina.

Dio un rápido vistazo a los libros en la estantería y salió justo cuando Aburame Shino entraba de nuevo. Esperó a que se concentrara en sus asuntos. Entonces entró y cruzó la habitación rápida pero cuidadosamente. Aburame Shino miró sobre su hombro, creyendo haber visto una sombra reflejada en el monitor. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que necesitaba dormir.

Itachi miró el corredor del segundo piso sin interés. Eso fue hasta que percibió un olor que nada tenía que ver con el lugar. Era un olor a ciertas hierbas e inciensos, mezclado con un intenso olor a muerte, tan insoportable que arrugó la nariz.

Allí estaba la pista que buscaba.

Las grabaciones de audio no produjeron nada. Las fotografías eran imprecisas pero esto...

Llegó al salón de autopsias, donde encontró, ínfimo y perfectamente oculto, un cabello. No era muy largo, propio de alguien que lo usara hasta la barbilla. Fino y plateado. Olía a cadáver, así como hierbas que él sabía (gracias a una investigación previa realizada ese día, cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando no tenía nada qué hacer más que intentar dormir y esperar a Deidara) eran usadas en ciertos rituales.

El necromante había estado ahí personalmente. También encontró piel, partículas ínfimas de piel y lo que parecía hilo. Despedían un olor a descomposición; cadáveres vivos.

La definición No Muerto acababa de recibir un nuevo significado.

Deidara estaría feliz. Sólo que él no tenía un buen presentimiento. Nunca, ni siendo humano, creyó en esas cosas pero ahora... Todo era posible.

-¡Nii-san, deja de mirarme así! –Itachi sonrió divertido por la reacción de su hermano pequeño. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo, pues no quería que se molestara realmente con él. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él. Se agachó frente al niño, que jugaba con un mechón de cabello frunciendo los labios. Era un gesto muy común de madre y eso a Itachi le hizo gracia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Sasuke resopló, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Itachi.

-Está bien. Ya no quiero hacerlo. Vamos a pasear, nii-san.

-¿Estás seguro? –Sasuke asintió, dejó el arco sobre la silla, recostando también el chelo, y se levantó.

Itachi lo abrigó y lo envolvió en una bufanda antes de salir. Había nevado la noche anterior y estaba seguro de que pronto volvería a nevar. Sasuke lo tomó de la mano, a Itachi le pareció lo más encantador y dulce que había en el mundo con la bufanda cubriendo parte de su cara. Tuvo la tentación de cargarlo en su espalda, pero no iba a dejarlo con el humor así.

Últimamente, padre estaba particularmente desagradable, sobre todo con Sasuke, el más inocente y libre de culpa. Él, bajo la presión de ser el hijo mayor y responsabilizarse de tonterías que pasaran por la mente de su padre, apenas tenía tiempo para hacer algo por él. Quería ayudarlo, hacer todo por él, simplemente para verlo sonreír o escucharlo llamarle nii-san. Desde que Sasuke empezó a hablar, Itachi supo que había algo mucho más hermoso que la melodía de un piano o un violín.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sasuke lo pensó un instante.

-Hmmm… Sólo quiero pasear.

-De acuerdo, haremos lo que quieras.

Sasuke se detuvo. Itachi, cuya mano sujetaba la de su hermano, también lo hizo. Le miró interrogante. El pequeño arrugó la nariz, lo que le dio a su precioso rostro un aspecto que rayaba en lo gatuno. Itachi tuvo ganas de besarlo pero se contuvo, no lo hacía desde que Sasuke tenía cuatro.

-Nii-san –llamó bajito. Itachi se agachó frente a él, sin soltarlo, y ladeó la cabeza, buscando sus ojos, ocultos bajo la melena negra.

-¿Sí? –Silencio-. ¿Sasuke?

Le revolvió el cabello, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió dulcemente.

-Te quiero, nii-san –soltó de golpe, tan rápido que fue difícil entenderlo.

Y el niño, sonrojado, le abrazó. Él lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando sobre su cabeza la barbilla. Qué tierno era su hermanito, qué precioso era su Sasuke.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke –le dijo. El niño refunfuñó por lo bajo, apretándose contra él-. Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar.

-Yo también te lo prometo –le miró a los ojos, apretado sus labios en una mueca adorable-. Alejaré las pesadillas para ti, te protegeré.

La noche anterior había soñado con su tío Obito, que había muerto unos meses antes. En el sueño, el ser que lo atacaba, se reía estruendosamente, su viperina lengua danzando fuera de su boca.

De pronto, Obito era Sasuke. El niño le había despertado al escucharlo gritar en sueños. Estaba tan nervioso que atinó a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón. Sasuke no entendió y cuando le preguntó porqué se disculpaba le dijo que había tenido una terrible pesadilla. Volvió a abrazarlo y a disculparse, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Kiba, espero que sea importante –Itachi fue arrancado de golpe de su ensoñación por Shino, que abajaba las escaleras de nuevo hacia la cocina. Aguzó el oído, seguro de que no había nadie más en la casa-. Debo entregarle el capítulo seis a mi editor, por supuesto que debo concentrarme.

Hablaba por teléfono, era seguro por los intervalos en la conversación.

-Es seguro que tenga éxito. Hoy mismo vino un periodista. Si el artículo que está escribiendo es tan importante, el libro tendrá mayor éxito por la mención de mi nombre –Uchiha salió al pasillo, dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó decir a Shino, muy convencido-: Deja de pensar en tonterías. Eres un hombre de ciencia, no deberías creer en cosas como la magia negra… Son sólo coincidencias. Al principio, el periodista también se lo creyó pero estaba bromeando. Es simple coincidencia los estados de salud de esos hombres y que el tren se descarrilara de esa forma. Son cosas que pasan. No hay nada como hechicería implicada. Por otro lado, el libro…

Parpadeó, sabiendo que nada más podía hacer, y se fue de regreso al hotel. Aquello era una señal, estaba seguro. Iban por buen camino, las cosas no sucedían porque sí. Se apresuró a llegar, ansioso por ver al Cazador, preguntándose si estaría a tiempo de despertarlo antes del amanecer para darle él mismo las noticias.

Lo encontró saliendo del baño, con el pecho desnudo y unos pantalones de algodón que llevaba a rastras.

-Deidara –el interpelado lo veía con ceño y brazos cruzados. El agua caía en gotitas por su cuerpo erizado, Itachi supuso que él debía estar helado. Medio sonrió, tocando con su mano el sensible cuello de Deidara, quien hizo una mueca mas soltó un jadeo.

-Suelta, hum.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?

-Yo no estoy enojado.

Itachi no se lo creía pero tampoco podía entender la razón de su enojo. Sinceramente, esperaba encontrarlo alegre o, al menos, sarcástico. Sin embargo, al volver de su investigación, Deidara azotaba la puerta del baño con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula amenazadoramente y arrojando a un lado todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

No se había molestado en secarse el cabello, lo que otorgaba un nuevo nivel a su estado irritable. La habitación estaba en orden, la puerta no parecía estar forzada y dudaba que alguien hubiera entrado. No habían traído nada de valor, así que estaba seguro de que no había nada para robar.

Acunó en sus manos el rostro ceñudo de Deidara y lo besó de manera prolongada y lenta. El rubio, que no dejaba de parpadear deslumbrado, torció la boca en gesto pensativo. Miró a Itachi de reojo con cierta displicencia.

-¿Ahora estás mejor? –preguntó la voz de soprano del vampiro, que acariciaba con ternura sus mejillas. Deidara pasó saliva, pero logró mantenerse firme. Por cierto, eso resultaba realmente difícil en esa situación.

-Un simple beso no hará que todo esté mejor.

-Oh. –Itachi tuvo la decencia de lucir confundido. Deidara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. Afortunadamente, Itachi habló antes de que eso ocurriera-. Entonces tendré que esforzarme más.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso con demasiada facilidad, eso era un hecho.

Recibieron la mañana con las cortinas echadas, Itachi recostado de la cabecera de la cama y Deidara recostado del pecho de Itachi, jugando con las manos heladas del vampiro, que besaba su coronilla cada tanto.

-Quieto –graznó, cuando el otro _osó_ a soltarle las manos para jugar con su cabello-. ¿Entonces eso es todo lo que había, hum? Qué mal…

-Aburame cree que no hay nada _extraño_ implicado en esto.

-Sí, el muy maldito habló primero como si algo muy raro pasara y al final dijo que era una broma, alegando que era decepcionante que me dejara guiar por supersticiones –escupió con rencor Deidara, haciendo una graciosa mueca-. Maldito, hum. Tú no eres una superstición, lo hicimos dos veces esta noche. ¡Que venga y me diga que el vampiro Itachi no me hizo el amor dos veces, maldición! Si eso fuera cosa de mi mente, pues qué mente, hum. Me deberían dar un premio. Es decir, son idiotas, _todos_ los malditos escépticos y los que se empeñan en decir que no existes. ¡Claro que eres real! Desgraciados científicos de mente cerrada, hum.

_El vampiro Itachi_, demasiado halagado y fascinado para ocultarlo, se carcajeó divertido, un sonido como el tañido de campanas brotó de sus labios. Deidara tuvo una idea, girándose la compartió con él.

-Vamos por la tercera vez, hum.

Itachi, por supuesto, no se resistió.

A Deidara le hubiera gustado quedarse en la habitación hablando, discutiendo y besando a Itachi todo el día, pero su estómago le recordó que él sí necesitaba comer con regularidad. Se bañó (arrastrando al vampiro con él, por lo que tuvo que ducharse dos veces) y bajó al comedor. Desayunó mucho, pues pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierto, _jugando_ ni más ni menos que con un vampiro (_el vampiro Itachi_, específicamente), sin mencionar que no había cenado.

Dio una vuelta por la ciudad, compró el periódico, donde no salía nada del accidente, por lo que fue una pérdida de tiempo, y fue al lugar de los hechos. Las vías del tren habían sido revisadas y evaluadas varias veces, así como cada tren ahí. Habló con un par de trabajadores de la estación y, sin obtener gran cosa, regresó a su cuarto en el hotel.

-Espero que tengas mejores resultados que yo, hum.

-Pensé que podría intentar captar algún olor esta noche que nos condujera al necromante.

-No me hace muy feliz que hagas de sabueso –gruñó el rubio, dejándose caer en el sofá más próximo. Se quitó las botas con desgana. Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Nunca ha sido esa mi intención –replicó, tal vez ligeramente ofendido-. De cualquier manera, he tratado de familiarizarme con él, creo que sería fácil considerando lo tranquila y pequeña que es esta ciudad.

-¿Crees que sea por eso que eligió esta ciudad?

-Posiblemente –Itachi apartó el libro que había estado leyendo la última hora, tras una búsqueda infructífera en la red, y se desplazó al mismo sillón de tres piezas en el que descansaba el Cazador-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Algo así, hum –dejó que el vampiro se acomodara sobre él, jugueteando con la trenza que caía por el borde del mueble al piso alfombrado-. ¿Tú? No has comido en unos días y tampoco has dormido.

-Vamos a dormir, entonces –Deidara enredó las piernas en la cintura de Itachi, quien lo cargó cuidadosamente, como si fuera un niño, llevándolos a la cama. En el camino, el rubio se quedó descalzo por completo. Dejó que le quitara la gabardina y, acomodándose sobre él, le acariciara la espalda-. Nos espera una larga noche.

-¿Lo de ayer no te bastó, pervertido? –Itachi le rió la broma.

-Qué elocuencia. Lamento no haberte dejado dormir, ahora luces pálido…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Vivan las noches en vela, hum! –de nuevo, lo hizo reír

-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Deidara?

-Una paz perenne, puedes jurarlo. Oye, no sueltes la trenza, que me queda genial. -Acunado con aquella dulce melodía que era su risa, las caricias en la espalda y los continuos besos en la cabeza, se quedó dormido.

Al anochecer, ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo. Deidara huyó de sus labios y se encerró en el baño. Dos segundos después, ante la mirada curiosa de Itachi, salía, revolvía su maleta y sacaba el pequeño bolso con sus enseres dentro. Volvió al baño, se cepilló como si la vida se le fuera en eso y al salir, oliendo a menta, dejó que prácticamente le comiera los labios con un beso.

-Qué quisquilloso eres.

-Ah, tú cállate y besa, hum.

Como dijo Itachi, fue relativamente sencillo encontrar el olor, claro, tras una búsqueda de cuatro horas, cuando captó un muy ligero rastro al oeste de la ciudad. Tras otra hora de deambular sin rumbo, se vieron frente a un almacén abandonado. Lucía aterrador, sombrío y _embrujado_.

-No hay duda, aquí está, hum.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿De verdad le prestas atención a las películas que vemos?

-Ciertamente, pero tú eres más interesante.

-Idiota, hum.

Una vez adentro, Deidara se dio la razón a sí mismo. Luego, maldijo ser tan condenadamente inteligente. Verse rodeado por un ejército de zombis al más puro estilo de las películas no le hacía particularmente feliz.

-¿Lo ves? Como las películas.

Itachi señaló al único humano aparte de él ahí. Corrección, al otro vivo.

-Aquél hombre es el necromante –susurró Itachi, separando ligeramente las piernas y tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Su acompañante no daba crédito a sus oídos-. Y el que está a su lado es un cadáver. Ya empezaba a mostrar signos claros. Es diferente a los demás.

Deidara parpadeó confuso.

-¿Hidan? –el nombrado sonrió. Era un hombre alto y fornido, de marcados músculos, ojos penetrantes, sonrisa prepotente y presencia desagradable. Notó que llevaba el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás igual que siempre, justo como el dije que colgaba de su cuello-. Veo que no has cambiado mucho... Lo cual, por cierto, dudo que sea bueno, hum.

-Y veo que tú sigues haciendo ese estúpido sonidito, rubia.

-¡Desgraciado, te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así! –chilló, haciendo que el momento perdiera cualquier seriedad inicial. Hidan esquivó una piedra que iba directo a su frente y se rió con ganas, apoyándose en la hoz de tres hojas que portaba, con lo que debía controlar a los muertos.

-Y veo que igual de explosivo.

-Yo diría sensible.

-¿Y tú quién eres, intento de Frankenstein? –ladró, dirigiéndose al hombre que acompañaba a Hidan. Se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba identificarlo. El hombre sonrió tras su pelo largo, tensando los gruesos hilos cosidos a sus labios. Tenía secciones completas del cuerpo de esa misma forma: cosidas. Parecía que hubieran pegado varios miembros hasta lograr formar a un humano.

-Supongo que también estúpido. ¿Ya no me recuerdas? ¿Acaso es por esta nueva apariencia? He de decir que es mejor que la antigua. Ahora soy invencible –esa voz... Le sonaba tanto.

-Él es Kakuzu, _rubia_, recuerda –Deidara miró a Hidan con ojos desorbitados. El cadáver, como lo había llamado Itachi, rió con fuerza.

-¿Quién viene contigo, chico? –preguntó, su sonrisa extendiéndose amenazadoramente por una cara de piel más bien cetrina. Era increíble que de todas formas no perdiera el atractivo que tenía de joven, cuando lo conoció-. ¿Tu amante?

-_Jódete_ –gruñó Deidara-. Itachi!

El vampiro lo ignoró y se lanzó directamente contra Kakuzu, justo como lo hizo él. Ambos contuvieron el ataque, si bien Kakuzu era bastante más lento que Itachi y más torpe resultaba increíblemente fuerte, igual que...

Un vampiro.

-¿Qué clase de cosa es la necromancia? –asqueado, Deidara desenfundó el arma que tenía como recuerdo de Sasori y apuntó justo al pecho de Hidan; la bala golpearía su collar, la segura fuente del hechizo. Arrugó la nariz sintiendo el olor a descomposición por todas partes, después de todo, Itachi había dejado demasiadas heridas en los cuerpos y ahora estaban a merced del tiempo, por mucha magia que usara Hidan terminarían pudriéndose-. ¿Qué clase de cosa has hecho?

-No es distinto de tu querido vampiro –Hidan sonrió. Deidara sujetó el arma con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué? –Deidara se giró, la larga túnica negra y el cabello suelto agitándose al compás del movimiento. Los ojos purpúreos del muchacho brillaron con maldad-. ¿Qué has dicho, hum?

-Dije que te vistes raro, _rubia_ –el canto de las chicharras se sobrepuso al silencio que reinó repentinamente. Estaba atardeciendo, por lo cual debía regresar pronto para la cena. A Sasori no le gustaba que estuviera fuera de noche sin él. Frunció el ceño, fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-Eso pensé.

Le lanzó un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula, percibió los músculos de sus brazos desnudos tensarse. Esquivó una patada y miró al otro con odio.

-Pegas fuerte, rubia –lanzó otro golpe, oportunamente esquivado. Tuvo suerte el idiota ese, iba directo a su entrepierna-. ¿Eres tú el que vive en la casona vieja del extraño tipo pelirrojo?

-No te importa.

-Entonces sí.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Vivo en el pueblo. Te he visto –por fin, el rubio relajó su postura, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad en el ángulo exacto para no descubrir la parte de la cara que Sasori había reconstruido luego de aquella noche hace años, cuando se conocieron-. Te he visto cuando bajas de la colina a comprar comida o te diriges al bosque temprano en la mañana. Pensaba que eras una chica pero me parecías demasiado pecho plana aun para tu edad.

-¿Cómo sabes mi edad, hum? –inquirió más curioso que enojado.

-No la sé, creo que tenemos la misma. ¿Por qué haces ese sonido "hum"?

-No te importa, _hum_ –ese chico era realmente interesante, irritante, pero interesante, no obstante Sasori le había advertido sobre relacionarse demasiado con la gente del pueblo. Se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino que lo llevaría a la vieja casa de Sasori cuando lo escuchó.

-Coño, pero qué buen trasero. Ese tipo extraño, el pelirrojo, no debe dejarte en paz.

Sasori lo regañó breve pero duramente esa noche por regresar lleno de moretones en los brazos por defender de ataques realmente buenos. Ese chico de cabello blanco era fuerte.

-Niño idiota –gruñó-. Mañana empezarás a leer cierto libro. Es la siguiente parte del entrenamiento. No permitiré que un alumno mío deje que un mocoso bocazas le acarree heridas y marcas vergonzosas como esas –señaló uno particularmente feo bajo el hombro izquierdo-. Idiota.

-¡Él era fuerte! Si no me haces más fuerte, seguirán sucediendo estas cosas. Tomaré tu entrenamiento, hum. Debo hacerme más fuerte.

-Kakuzu fue quien nos separó aquella vez –Deidara le disparó a un _muerto_ particularmente cerca de él para alejarlo, ignorando el comentario-. Me pregunto quién de nosotros dos habría ganado. Te puedo asegurar que mi brazo tardó un mes en sanar pero estoy seguro de que hasta el más débil de mis golpes dejó marca en tu piel. Eras muy interesante, rubia. Demasiado.

Itachi arrojó a Kakuzu contra una pared, haciendo que esta se hundiera y resquebrajara bajo su peso. Como si una brisa hubiera soplado desordenando sus cabellos, Kakuzu se levantó y reacomodó las articulaciones rotas en su cuello, sonriendo morbosamente.

-Aun en ése entonces, eras muy molesto, hum.

-Si me matas, Jashin-sama te enviará al infierno. Fue nuestro trato –una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro-. Debiste haber escuchado los entrañables y fascinantes relatos hace años.

-Tu fe siempre me pareció absurda. Nunca dejará de ser así –Hidan agitó la hoz y Deidara disparó, justo cuando la horda de cadáveres saltaba sobre él.

Deidara se aproximó a la puerta ornamentada con pasos furiosos y rápidos, sus pies descalzos resonando en el silencio que reinaba en la antigua casa. Sabía que no era necesario anunciarse, a esas alturas su presencia habría sido advertida.

Se limitó a exclamar, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su tono:

-Danna, no lo comprendo.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondió una profunda voz desde la habitación, traspasando la pesada puerta con facilidad, como si fuera terciopelo-. Reniegas con tanta frecuencia que nunca puedo estar seguro.

Pateó el suelo con fuerza, componiendo una mueca de enfado. Su piel blanca y rubio cabello contrastaba enormemente la larga túnica negra de cuello alto sin mangas que se abría a los costados, dejando a la vista sus piernas y caderas, cubiertas a su vez con los pantalones bombachos negros.

_Sasori tenía gustos raros._

-Ése estúpido libro, hum. ¿Qué tiene que ver con mis estudios?

-Mi tiempo es valioso, Deidara, no lo malgastaría dándote deberes inútiles. Retírate y vuelve a la biblioteca.

-¡He estado ahí los últimos cuatro días! Estoy harto. ¿Cómo esto me ayudará a ser más fuerte?

-Yo no cuestiono tus excentricidades con las aves –fue la tranquila réplica.

-¡Intentaste destruir el aviario cuatro veces! Y liberaste a dos de mis mejores aves, hum.

-Eso es lo de menos –la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe y el rostro de niño de Sasori emergió. Lucía molesto, a juzgar por las pequeñas líneas en su frente marmórea-. Ven conmigo; te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me dejarás en paz hasta estar satisfecho. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El muchacho lo siguió en silencio, pero empuñando las manos, por lo corredores con ventanas altas llenas de vitrales y los rosetones del techo. Luchó contra el deseo de levantar la mirada, tratando de no distraerse con las extrañas formas que se reflejaban en el piso. Debía mostrar seriedad o su maestro jamás lo tomaría en serio.

Entraron a una sala circular llena de sedas y alfombras de intrincados diseños, con sillas y mesas magníficamente labradas, sobre ellas hermosas figuras hechas de cristal; sus creaciones.

Era inevitable sorprenderse. No entraba en esta habitación con olor a cedro (¿quizá roble?) desde hacía meses. Se sentó en una de las sillas (hechas, por supuesto, por Sasori) frente a su maestro, que lucía como una visión maravillosa, ataviado con sus vaporosas ropas en medio de tanta fastuosidad. Ladeó la cabeza, por esto Deidara supo que debía considerar la situación bastante interesante.

_Sasori era un retorcido._

Itachi arrojó con su hercúlea fuerza a uno de los muñecos de Hidan, que a punto estuvo de atacar al Cazador por la espalda. Desmembró a otro, separándolo en trozos, buscando a Deidara con la mirada. Lo encontró recargando su arma y apuntando al necromante, que se cubría con sus creaciones sin dejar de reír estruendosamente.

Destrozó el cráneo de una de las criaturas y se lanzó contra el llamado Kakuzu, que iba contra él.

El estruendo del choque alarmó a Deidara, que peleó consigo mismo para no tener que girarse y gritar el nombre del vampiro. Tenía que recordar que era Itachi, un ser invencible y perfecto. Itachi era eterno, necesitaba que siguiera siendo así por su propio bien, por el de Deidara. Corrió hacia uno de los no muertos, tomó impulso de sus rodillas, subió a sus hombros y con una grácil vuelta pateó la cabeza, que salió despedida por los aires. Cayó con agilidad sobre sus pies, dándose la vuelta a tiempo para ver a lo que quedaba del cadáver tambalearse. Pateó el suelo y la navaja regresó a su escondite en la suela de su bota. Disparó tres veces seguidas al cuerpo que alargó las manos hacia él, destrozándolo en miles de pedazos.

Apretó los dientes, reprendiéndose en su fuero interno por sólo haber traído tres cartuchos de balas explosivas, de los cuales sólo tenía dos a mano, incluyendo el que estaba usando ahora.

-¡Qué lindo juguete, _niña_! –rió Hidan, con una mueca desfigurando sus atractivos rasgos-. Has destruido a uno de mis juguetes por completo.

-Esto acaba de empezar, hum –apuntó hacia él, pero tres cuerpos se interpusieron en su camino. Resopló con hastío, temiendo que sus balas se acabaran antes de poder llegar a Hidan. Sacó el cartucho y colocó otras que tenía en su chaqueta, sacando la segunda pistola. La miró con cierto orgullo, deteniéndose en el sistema de cables que le había incluido un par de semanas atrás-. Te mostraré un poco de buen arte.

Empezó a correr por todos lados, cambiando de dirección cada tanto, disparando justo antes de hacerlo. Hidan alzó la ceja, bastante curioso. Soltó un juramento cuando, con un chasquito, cables que hasta ese momento no había visto y que salían del arma de Deidara, empujaron a varias de sus creaciones juntas, junto a un par de cajas y escombros.

Deidara sacó algo tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano, lo llevó a su boca y luego lo lanzó. A pesar de que la granada destrozó el cúmulo de cosas y cuerpos entre los cables, Hidan soltó una carcajada.

-Lo recuerdo, hacías muchos de esos cuando nos conocimos. Te gustaba hacer estallar todo.

-Tengo mis dudas de creer que deba sentirme halagado, hum –replicó Deidara, mientras los cables de plata regresaban al carrete en su arma. Había sacrificado la lluvia segura de balas por este ingenioso sistema de poleas. Con suerte, podría ahorrar sus balas especiales para el final-. Itachi!

El vampiro yacía bajo una tonelada de cuerpos, Kakuzu, trepado al techo, hizo una seña a Hidan, que con un movimiento de su hoz hizo que los cuerpos se apartaran, sujetando las extremidades de Itachi, para hacerle espacio a Kakuzu. Deidara sintió un escalofrío cuando el puño de hierro de Kakuzu (era obvia la dureza de su piel y la resistencia de sus tejidos; magia negra) atravesó el pecho de Itachi, cuya boca expulsó gran cantidad de sangre.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. Justo ahí, en ese punto, habían herido a su maestro muchos años antes. Era el punto débil de Sasori, el único. Sasori era tan invencible como lo parecía Itachi y ahora Itachi…

No tenía expresión alguna en el rostro y el agarre de sus armas había cedido. Escuchaba de lejos la risa psicópata de Hidan, concentrado en el cuerpo tendido en medio de un charco de sangre negra, que era bebida por Kakuzu, pues la tenía cubriendo todo su brazo izquierdo.

-Si alguien como yo bebe la sangre de un vampiro, se hará más poderoso –dijo. Deidara no lo escuchó, su rostro parecía hecho de piedra, pues cuando empezó a disparar y separar en partes a sus enemigos no dio muestras de sentir nada. Parecía un vampiro, rápido, certero y letal. Dio uso a sus hilos de plata, con los que creó una intrincada telaraña en todo el recinto, que atrapó a los lacayos de Hidan. Usando más fuerza de la necesaria dividió a los pequeños Frankenstein en partes y los prendió en fuego con un encendedor que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo; el incentivo de su venganza por su maestro.

A la vez, esquivaba los rápidos ataques de Hidan y los pesados puños de Kakuzu. Saltó hacia atrás con la agilidad de un acróbata, sangrando en la mejilla y un brazo. Ignoró el dolor de su costado izquierdo, irguiéndose y avanzando, arma en ristre, hacia los dos hombres, sus únicos enemigos todavía en pie.

-Mierda, eres muy bueno, Deidara –asintió Hidan, repentinamente serio-. Supongo que debes odiarnos.

-Vas a terminar como tus muñecos: muerto –Deidara disparó pero la bala fue detenido por Kakuzu, que apareció a un metro de él. Con el corazón palpitando velozmente y cada vez menos sangre en su cuerpo, se agachó al tiempo de que una cortina de humo se extendió desde Kakuzu, que gritó de sorpresa a causa de la bala especial que fungía como bomba de humo. Guiado por los gritos de Kakuzu, Deidara disparó los ganchos con cordones de plata, logrando atravesar con ellos el cuello y las muñecas de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano.

Dio un salto hacia atrás de nuevo, alejándose del alcance de las piernas del aliado de Hidan. Su enorme figura empezó a hacerse visible entre el humo, luego la aterrada cara de Hidan. Deidara cambió, con el rostro todavía inexpresivo, las balas, disparó hacia una de las piernas de Kakuzu, destrozándola al instante en pedazos. Los gritos de él y de Hidan resultaron ensordecedores, como salidos del mismo infierno.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! –corrió lejos del ataque que pudo haberle decapitado justo a tiempo pero no pudo esquivar el que abrió un profundo corte en su espalda-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves, hijo de puta?! ¡Te voy a matar!

Hidan levantó la hoz, dispuesto a cortar en tanto trozos como fuera posible al desfalleciente rubio a sus pies.

-No lo harás –la cabeza de Deidara dejó de dar vueltas para punzar dolorosamente por el giró tan brusco que hizo. Observó a Hidan, estático en su posición de ataque, mirar de reojo por sobre su hombro. Unas manos detenían la hoz y sujetaban su cuello, mientras un par de ojos rojos le fulminaban.

-HIDAN! –gritó Kakuzu. El rubio ignoró el dolor de nuevo y rehuyó sus ojos de los rojos, que brillaban hambrientos. Se arrastró, sangrando copiosamente, hacia su arma. Quitó el seguro y apuntó hacia Kakuzu, encontrando un espacio entre las piernas de Hidan e Itachi.

Kakuzu, con su arrolladora fuerza, había logrado zafar el brazo izquierdo, la mano destrozada luchaba por liberar la derecha, gritando el nombre del otro. Veía doble, por lo que le quedaba rogar porque la bala diera en el blanco. Apuntó como pudo, ayudándose con ambas manos. Los oídos le zumbaban, en parte por el dolor, en parte por la euforia de ver a Itachi de pie, sano y salvo. Kakuzu arrancó parte de su mano derecha para soltarse, disparó, Hidan gritó, la hoz giró hacia Itachi precedida de un sonido de huesos rotos, lista para decapitarlo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue frío en todo el cuerpo y vértigo, ensordecido por el rugido de la explosión. Después, algo cálido y espeso en el rostro. Al abrir los ojos, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, se encontró con la imagen más triste que en su vida hubiera visto. Sintiendo que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, levantó una mano sangrante hacia el rostro de Itachi, a pocos palmos del suyo, cubierto de sangre.

-Lo haré.

Lo apoyaba en su pecho, que parecía estar completo (la capacidad de regeneración en los vampiros era una cosa fascinante y abominable a la vez) y lo acunaba entre sus brazos, llorando lágrimas escarlatas.

-No te atrevas –dijo con un hilo de voz, sorprendido de que pudiera hacerlo cuando respirar era complicado.

-No quiero perderte –susurró el vampiro, mirando sus heridas con el más intenso terror y el más grande deseo-. Por favor.

¿Podía mentirle cuando sabía que iba a morir? Era un Cazador, entrenado desde la infancia para matar a la especie más peligrosa y poderosa de todas, pero también era humano. Tenía una costilla fracturada, quizá dos, una fea herida en el costado, otra en el brazo izquierdo, un corte en la mejilla y, por el agudo dolor de cabeza que le provocaba mala visión, nauseas y le dejaba desorientado, un seguro golpe en la sien derecha, era seguro; sentía algo cálido y viscoso descender por su rostro de ese lado.

-_Huye, Deidara, no te tardes. No mueras._

Maldito Sasori…

-No me perderás, no podrás librarte tan fácil de mí, hum –dijo, intentando sonreír socarronamente, logrando una mueca entre el dolor y la diversión. Itachi acercó el rostro a él y luego lo retiró. Era penoso y muy doloroso verlo así, abatido, desesperado, _llorando_-. Controla tu… -sus palabras se cortaron por un latigazo de dolor pero se repuso al instante-. Controla tu sed, vampiro idiota.

-KAKUZU!

Con dificultad, giró la cabeza, encontrándose que, en un mar de escombros, cadáveres y humo, un maltrecho Hidan sujetaba el destrozado cuerpo de Kakuzu, quien trataba de calmarlo sujetándolo a su vez con muñones en debe de manos y ambas piernas inservibles.

-¡Tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo!

-Podrás reconstruirlo, idiota –dijo, casi cariñosamente.

-¡No, tu cuerpo era perfecto! –chilló, su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio, así su cuerpo, justo como los demás, por culpa de la pólvora, la sangre y el polvo-. ¡Perfecto, maldita sea! Ninguno de estos muñecos podrán suplirlo.

-Eres un genio, estoy seguro que podrás, además, es gratis lo que obtendrás al profanar una tumba o recoger los desperdicios a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Grandísimo imbécil! Mierda, tú y tu maldito fetiche con el maldito dinero. ¡Los mataré!

-Olvídalo. ¿Has visto tu brazo? ¡Puedo ver tu hueso! No seas idiota, no debes moverte.

Deidara reparó entonces en el brazo ensangrentado de Hidan, la herida la producía los mismos huesos, perforando la piel. Además, parecía a punto de desfallecer y, seguramente, tendría terribles quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Hidan, como él, temblaba. Kakuzu, como Itachi, parecía más preocupado por el chico en sus brazos que por él mismo.

-Vampiro, aún puedo pelear. Estás débil, necesitas alimentarte y yo debo reconstruir mi cuerpo. Aquel rubio está en sus límites, este estúpido también, no ha comido ni dormido casi nada la última semana.

-¡Hidan, pero qué coño haces! –Los calcinados brazos de Kakuzu apresaron a Hidan contra su pecho, justo como Itachi lo hacía con Deidara-. ¡Cierra la puta boca!

-Déjanos ir, evitemos una pelea innecesaria –continuó el no-muerto, mirando a Itachi directamente a los ojos. Deidara, que apenas podía mantenerse despierto, no daba crédito a sus oídos-. Comprendes mi posición, es la misma que la que atraviesas. Pero ayúdalo –se refería a Hidan, que no dejaba de llamarlo idiota en susurros, en la línea divisoria entre la cólera y el alivio-. Si lo haces, evitaré que mates a ese chico por tu sed de sangre.

-Itachi –musitó Deidara. Éste le acarició vehemente el rostro, la expresión más tortuosa de todas en el suyo propio. ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la misión y ayudar a los enemigos… por él?

-De acuerdo.

Los humanos seguían impactados por el giro de los acontecimientos pero no hubo tiempo de protestar. Deidara perdió el conocimiento y Hidan había sido noqueado.

-Has tenido mucha suerte, chico –Deidara quiso fulminarla con la mirada pero bien sabía que ella tenía toda la razón; había sido bastante descuidado. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. Tsunade apartó las manos de las caderas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Podrías decirlo. Soy todavía más difícil de matar que un vampiro.

-Eso me temo –sonrió la rubia, mostrando un filoso colmillo. Shizune se inclinó sobre Deidara con una tabla con papeles en las manos para revisar un par de cables y tubos pegados a él.

-Un poco de descanso te hará bien, Deidara-kun. Podrás irte en una semana.

-¡Una semana! –se exaltaron Naruto y Deidara a la vez, irguiéndose el primero de la silla y el otro de la cama-. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

-Si te dejara ir antes harías cualquier idiotez de las tuyas y nada de lo que hicimos aquí valdría. Eso lo mismo contigo, Naruto –el aludido rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

-Hoy sólo tengo una pequeña herida, nada importante –dijo, alzando una mano vendada.

-Sí, pero las otras veces que has terminado como él –señaló a Deidara con ropa de hospital bajo las mantas y cientos de vendas- hemos tenido problemas para controlarte. Ustedes dos son como niños pequeños: nunca se quedan quietos.

-Ay, anciana, es cosa de jóvenes –rió Deidara. Se escuchó un gran estruendo fuera de la habitación y un grito terrible.

-¡Tsunade-sama, recuerde que está convaleciente!

-¡Terminaré de matarlo yo, entonces!

-¡Tsunade-sama, cálmese!

Tsunade carraspeó, abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto. Shizune, a su lado, suspiraba resignada, abrazando contra su pecho la tablilla.

-Naruto, sal. Necesita descanso.

Naruto miró apenado a su maestro, despeinado y asustado entre las sábanas desordenadas de la clínica privada de la organización. Le deseó que mejorara y salió seguido de las dos mujeres. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Deidara se dejo caer en la cama, con el hombro descubierto apenas recuperando el color.

-Es ella quien terminará matándome, como dijo, hum.

Su ropa y cabellos se acomodaron de repente, observando la hora en el reloj de pared. Faltaba poco para el crepúsculo pero no podía verlo puesto que no había ventanas. Era un método para que Tsunade pudiera revisar a sus pacientes durante el día sin que la luz la afectara. Parpadeó pensativamente y decidió que mejor intentaba conciliar un poco de sueño, con la esperanza de que así mejorara pronto y pasara rápido el tiempo. Nunca le gustó estarse quieto, como dijo la vampiresa, la idea de quedarse postrado en una cama durante una semana entera sonaba horrible.

En medio de su inconsciencia, dos días atrás, había podido escuchar la preciosa voz de Itachi, su tono ronco y melodioso atrayéndolo al mundo de la realidad. Al recobrar el conocimiento, se encontró siendo atendido por Shizune en lo que parecía ser una sala de hospital. Trataba sus heridas con tal presteza que le asombraba que pudiera sonreír tan cálidamente ante semejante trabajo. Aliviado, se dio cuenta que sólo revisaba sus signos vitales.

-Bienvenido –dijo amablemente la chica al verlo reaccionar-. Qué gusto ver que hayas despertado. La operación ha sido un éxito, tus heridas sanarán pronto. Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Qué…? –debió ser la insistencia en su mirada, pues Shizune le explicó, tal vez pensando que estaría demasiado dormido para reaccionar.

Itachi se había aparecido con él y otro hombre, el necromante, ambos heridos. Pidió que lo atendieran a él también. Shizune lo hizo sin dudarlo demasiado, después de todo, era humano también. Hidan había sido puesto en una celda de alta vigilancia, con el equipo médico necesario para tratarlo. Kakuzu, el cadáver, como lo llamó la compungida Shizune, había aceptado ser apresado si con eso salvaban al necromante.

Tsunade, que poco después entró en la habitación, le dijo que entraría en discusión admitir a los dos fenómenos a la organización con la condición de dejarlos vivir. Mostró un amenazador colmillo entre su macabra sonrisa.

-Puedo matarlos en un segundo, a pesar de que el idiota de Itachi le otorgara poderes con su sangre.

-¡Deidara-kun, por favor, debes permanecer acostado!

Luchado contra Shizune para levantarse, le exigió a Tsunade una explicación, el pánico contorsionando sus rasgos. La hermosa vampiresa suspiró, lo hizo recostarse con una sola mano y le dijo:

-Dejó que bebiera de su sangre, así fue como ambos pudieron llegar aquí contigo y el chico de cabello blanco aún vivos.

Recordó las palabras de Kakuzu:

-Si alguien como yo bebe la sangre de un vampiro, se hará más poderoso.

¿A qué clase de poder se refería? Podía hacerse una idea; seguramente, su piel se haría más resistente, sus tejidos más recios, su velocidad inhumana. Pero estaba muy cansado para pensar esas cosas. En eso entró Naruto, al borde de la histeria, diciendo que acababa de enterarse (recién llegaba de misión) y que se alegraba de que estuviera bien.

-¡Pareces una momia, pero estás vivo, Dei-niichan!

Bien, el mocoso naranja amante del ramen estaba feliz, eso era bueno.

Despertó al sentir la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto. El aire acondicionado zumbaba como único sonido en el cuarto aparte de las máquinas conectadas a él para su observación. Abrió pesadamente su ojo derecho para encontrarse con la perfecta figura de Itachi en un rincón de la habitación, observándolo casi sin parpadear. Parecía un niño pequeño que recibió una fuerte reprimenda. Eso, además de hacerle gracia, hizo que sintiera una inusitada ternura.

-Hola –dijo con voz soñolienta-. ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

-Cincuenta y tres minutos.

-¿Y hasta ahora me dejas sentir tu presencia? Qué excéntrico eres, hum.

-¿Deseas que me marche?

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en el cual sus miradas se encontraron.

-No.

Fue suficiente. Itachi apareció de pronto a su lado, inclinándose sobre él, pero a diferencia de Shizune, ignorando por completo las máquinas para concentrarse en su rostro. A esa distancia Deidara pudo apreciar con perfecta claridad los rasgos espléndidos del vampiro, sus labios cincelados, sus pómulos marcados ligeramente, su nariz respingada y mandíbula angulosa, pero sobre todo sus ojos como dos rubíes, que lo observaban vehementes, como si se tratara de algún tesoro muy valioso.

Acercó sus dedos finos a los vendajes que le cubrían las sienes, creando formas imaginarias mientras sus labios carmines rozaban con premura los pómulos, deteniéndose de pronto para sentir el calor de su piel.

Sobrecogido, Deidara hizo lo único que podía: hablar.

-Me van a tener confinado a este horrendo lugar por una semana, hum. ¡Son diabólicos! ¿Puedes creerlo? No quiero imaginarme cómo será. Además, la vieja bruja se ha aprovechado de que no puedo defenderme y trató de matarme. ¡Y es mi jefa! Vaya suerte la mía... También...

-Perdóname. –Deidara abrió grandemente los ojos. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Si te hubiera protegido no estarías pasando por esta situación. Ha sido mi culpa –era estúpido, pero se sentía culpable de que Itachi, redundantemente, se sintiera igual. Con sus labios helados besó cuidadosamente su sien izquierda, suspirando sobre el mechón de cabello rubio que usaba para cubrir parte del rostro.

Itachi olía tan... bien. Un pitido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado pasó de ser constante a tomar un ritmo acelerado de pronto, tornándose más molesto que antes. Con la piel del rostro contraída y ruborizada, el rubio entrecerró los ojos, los labios de Itachi recorriendo su cara hasta hundirse en su cuello, ocasionándole un escalofrío.

Con el brazo derecho inutilizado por la vía intravenosa buscó tocar con su mano izquierda el rostro de Itachi. Adoraba el contacto de su piel, era más suave que cualquier cosa que conociera y olía increíblemente bien.

Pero eso era repetirse.

Riendo suavemente, Deidara miró los monitores que señalaban su ritmo cardíaco, cada vez más apresurado.

-Tú no necesitas de esa máquina para saber los estragos que causas en mí.

-Es cierto. Me pregunto si tienes una mínima idea de lo que me haces. Si puedes imaginarte, aunque sea ínfimamente, todo aquello que me haces sentir.

-Basta –suspiró, acariciando también sobre el cabello negro-. ¿Cómo crees que puedes decir eso y mirarme de esa forma? Es abrumador. No, no deseo que pares. Es lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Ocurrirá todas las veces que lo desees.

-Incluso si no –hablaban en susurros, como si temieran ser escuchados. Deidara buscó con apremio la boca de Itachi, que lo recibió con el cariño de siempre. Sus manos mimando los costados de su cuerpo y su nariz rozando la propia hicieron que el monitor cardíaco emitiera pitidos enloquecidos. Volvió a reír, rompiendo involuntariamente el beso-. ¿Lo ves? Escucha. ¿Me veo muy mal? No dejas de mirarme como si en cualquier momento me fuera a romper.

-De sólo pensar en eso, un espantoso sentimiento me aqueja. Por favor, ahora yo te lo pido, basta. No hables acerca de ello. Pensaré que disfrutas con mi sufrimiento.

-¿Y por qué sufres? –preguntó, adormeciéndose con la dulce tonada que era su voz y las suaves caricias que repartía por el rostro-. ¿Qué es aquello que te _aqueja_?

-Pensar que tú... Imaginar un mundo donde tú no estés. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

-Que me dejaras solo. _No mueras_.

Sasori tomó delicadamente un búho de cristal y le dio vueltas, contemplándolo pensativamente. Pequeños destellos saltaban cuando la luz que caía a chorros sobre ellos por la glorieta impactaba contra las alas extendidas del animal.

-Tú eres como esto –alzó la mano, refiriéndose a la figura. Un instante después la dejó caer, requebrajándose en mil pedazos.

-Danna! –gritó el niño. En ese entonces, tenía doce años.

-Luces imponente, capas y glorioso pero basta un tropiezo, un descuido –habló Sasori, ignorando el arrebato indignado del chico-para que eso se acabe y no quede más de ti que trozos. Dijiste que deseabas ser fuerte –movió sus dedos y las piezas de cristal se elevaron del piso de pronto, flotando en el aire como por arte de magia.

Movió otra vez los dedos y las piezas danzaron hasta unirse, dando forma al búho que con tanto empeño había hecho Deidara. Se quedó sin habla y esperó. Por fin, su maestro dijo:

-Eres un humano, una criatura frágil, débil, que sucumbe al tiempo. Has crecido mientras yo conservo mi figura. Para tener la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir contra un ser como yo (por muy inferior que se en comparación conmigo) debes hacerte más fuerte que esto.

Sacudió su mano y los fragmentos de cristal se precipitaron al suelo nuevamente. Deidara dio un respingo pero miró los ojos color caramelo, tan bonitos y temibles como su dueño.

-Te dije, aquella noche, que te ayudaría. Deidara –otro respingo; su voz fue más suave que las telas que adornaban las paredes, el piso y que colgaban del techo-. Tú eres la mejor inversión de mi tiempo en siglos. Si dudara de tu capacidad, no me hubiera molestado nunca en siquiera haberte acogido.

Se puso en pie y Sasori lo miró divertido.

-Sasori no Danna, hablas mucho, hum y debo estudiar. Así que me retiro –inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, con un ápice de complicidad en la mirada, antes de abandonar la extraña habitación.

Un par de días después, cuando Deidara bajó al pueblo para ver a Hidan (encuentros cada vez más frecuentes que se limitaban a intercambios de insultos y discusiones, que no por ello dejaba de ser divertido), no lo encontró. Se molestó sobremanera, porque era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, pero recordó de nuevo las palabras de Sasori.

Siguió entrenando por sí solo, bajo la tutoría de su maestro, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había crecido, con la corazonada de que volvería a ver al revoltoso y mal hablado Hidan.

-Danna…

-¿Qué quieres? –pudo haber sido una respuesta cortante de no ser porque así hablaba Sasori normalmente y estaba más que acostumbrado a sus palabras duras, dichas con suavidad. Aquello era un arte, que su maestro dominaba muy bien, el desgraciado.

-¿Le parece que tengo un buen trasero?

Silencio.

-Mañana entrenarás todo el día las piernas.

-¡Pero mañana me tocaba arco y flecha! –su favorito.

-No me importa.

-¡Qué cruel!

_Sasori era, a fin de cuentas, un vampiro__._

A eso de las seis de la mañana, Deidara despertó extrañando la superficie dura pero agradable en la que estaba posado y los delirantes roces en su cabello. Itachi lo besó una última vez aunque trató de esquivarlo (tenía reparos en que oliera su aliento de recién levantado, por eso no iba a ningún lugar sin crema dental), abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

Con sólo verlo a los ojos, Deidara lo supo: a Itachi le dolía irse. Y eso le fascinaba.

Sabía que no lo dejaría solo.

**GRACIAS POR LOS R&R Y LEER!!! Dedicado a todos ustedes, lamento la espera. Ahora sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo, que es una sorpresita. Besos!**


End file.
